Broken Wings
by yue-chan
Summary: COMPLETA!Eles eram anjos com asas quebradas. Tudo que queriam era voar. Twincest
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Essa fic é UA (universo alternativo) e contém yaoi, incesto, violência, dark lemon (sexo não consensual), anjos e demônios.

Apesar de se passar, na maioria das vezes, dentro de uma igreja e/ou colégio católico, essa fic **não** tem como objetivo criticar/ofender essa religião nem qualquer outra. Eu simplesmente usei o catolicismo por já ter uma noção (mesmo sendo cardecista) e pela facilidade de encontrar informações a respeito.

Qualquer erro, sendo referente à Igreja ou não, por favor, me avisem. Tentarei corrigi-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Legendas:

_Pensamento_

-Fala

Bom, acho que já enrolei demais. Vamos a fic! \o/

_Broken Wings_

Prólogo

Luz e treva.

O quê você sabe sobre elas?

São os opostos? O tudo e o nada? Ying e yang?

Ou são apenas elementos como fogo, água, terra e ar?

Existem de verdade ou são só mais um mito agonizante da modernidade?

Algo a ser temido? Adorado? Ignorado?

Criações de Deus? Do Diabo?

Ou, talvez apenas algo no qual você nunca parou pra pensar?

O quê você acha que sabe?

Não convém citar nomes, eles são por demais efêmeros, geralmente morrendo com as eras ou seus criadores. Não, o que vai ser relatado aqui não está, sob nenhum aspecto, preso aos grilhões da humanidade.

Não, aqui será revelada a existência de um outro plano, uma realidade pura em essência porém, por vezes, cruel. Um mundo protegido por um véu de nuvens, onde guerra e dor não mais chocam, uma vez que é isso que seus habitantes fazem, tanto anjos quanto demônios, desde o início dos tempos.

Eles se matam.

Luta sem vitória, sempre empatada pela mesma força. Disputa vã, eterna e inútil. Mas o sangue os deixou insensíveis demais até para perceber isso. Por mais cruel que seja, essa é a realidade deles, não existe nada além.

No entanto, as palavras aqui escritas não foram criadas para retratar o imutável mas, sim, para expor um fato que passou despercebido. Algo que nasceu, regado a sangue e lágrimas, florescendo no pior dos campos de batalha. Algo inoportuno, entre seres mais inoportunos ainda.

Amor...

...entre um anjo e um demônio...

Um sentimento proibido, porém, mais puro que todo o resto. Um fardo, segredo maldito guardado a sete chaves mas que, inevitavelmente, acabaria por ser revelado.

E, infelizmente, tal momento não tardou.

Deveria ser uma batalha como todas as outras, onde guerreiros de ambos os lados se chocariam e tombariam, cobrindo o chão com abraços mortais e putrefatos. Era para o caos imperar, divino e absoluto, cegando a todos e sobrepujando todo o resto. Era...mas não foi.

Porque nem mesmo o mais sanguinário dos combatentes deixou de perceber as duas figuras que continuavam inertes.

Silêncio foi tudo que restou, quando as tropas se realinharam, voltando à primeira formação. A frente delas, as duas figuras continuavam estáticas e frente a frente, numa distância não maior que um passo.

Protestos começaram logo, gritos se juntaram ao coro. Os guerreiros que antes matavam uns aos outros agora se misturavam, revoltados, crescendo como onda e cercando os dois amantes, tentando forçar um combate.

Inútil. O casal ainda se encarava, olhos nos olhos, em mudo entendimento.

Não iriam lutar.

O cerco apertou. A ira cresceu, transformando rostos e faiscando olhares. Ódio e repulsa eram tamanhos que os dois exércitos sequer notavam que agiam como um único, espelhando os movimentos um do outro, gritando ofensas como uma só voz.

Por fim, chegou-se ao limite e, mais uma vez, tudo silenciou...

A tensão assombrava os rostos, o suor escorria lentamente. Como se andassem sobre gelo fino, ouvindo-o trincar e rachar. Era só questão de tempo até que ele se quebrasse, servindo de estopim, iniciando uma nova batalha, igualmente sangrenta porém estupidamente desigual.

O que veio a seguir não durou mais que um leve piscar.

Os ataques vieram de todos os lados, em meio a gritos de fúria e bravura, tendo em comum um único alvo. Contudo, um dos amantes foi mais rápido, expandindo seu poder, criando uma barreira poderosa e opaca como um tornado. Enquanto isso a mente do outro fervilhava, desesperada, procurando uma saída.

O anjo hesitou por um segundo, o tempo em que seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os do demônio que tanto amava.

Uma lágrima rolou...

O ser de asas brancas expandiu sua energia, criando uma passagem entre as pesadas nuvens. Abraçou seu amado e deixou-se cair...

Os exércitos se encaravam, atônitos, vendo os corpos se reduzirem a dois pontos luminosos que sumiam na escuridão. Fez-se um minuto de silêncio, não em respeito, mas pelo choque que os impedia de se mover.

Todavia, quando a surpresa passou e nada mais foi digno de admiração, ambas as forças voltaram aos seus lugares. Um comando soou longínquo, reiniciando a batalha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém se importava.

E assim, a pequena rachadura se fechou, restaurando o interminável ciclo.

Porém, para os dois enamorados jamais seria tão fácil. Sem ter para onde irem, se refugiaram na Terra, caindo no enorme caldeirão chamado humanidade. Seus poderes foram morrendo, como uma reles flor arrancada e pisoteada, levando com eles as lembranças. Logo, o único laço que os unia era o amor que possuíam.

Mas, até mesmo isso estava condenado ao esquecimento.

Aconteceu na última de suas reencarnações. Haviam nascido, próximos como sempre contudo, ao trocarem o primeiro olhar, nada aconteceu. O tempo havia feito seu trabalho com perfeição, empurrando as lembranças para o canto mais sombrio da mente, reduzindo o mais puro amor a pó, transformando a grandiosa essência divina em uma vil fagulha no fundo da alma.

No fim, até mesmo tão nobre luta fora em vão. Derrotados, condenados...

...adormecidos...

Pelo menos assim seria.

Se o destino não resolvesse jogar os dados mais uma vez...

_XxX_

Primeira saga, nem acredito! n.n

Tenham paciência comigo, tá? A fic já está pronta, mas digitar é um porre ¬¬'

Vou tentar postar um novo cap a cada semana. Qualquer coisa, aviso antes.

Mas reviews ajudam muito! .

Kaoru e Hikaru: Sim! Mandem reviews! .

Bjs & até o próximo cap \o/


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:

- fala - // _pensamento_

_XxX -_ passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 1

Os limpadores no pára-brisa funcionavam ao máximo porém, não pareciam aliviar em nada , se comparados a extrema violência da chuva. Incapaz de confiar na visão, o pobre motorista valia-se apenas de seus instintos e da alcunha de deserta há muito concedida àquela estrada.

Sem poder diminuir a velocidade, uma vez que seu passageiro certamente reclamaria, só lhe restava rezar a cada curva, torcendo para não errar o caminho.

Suspirou, mais que aliviado, quando conseguiu distinguir os contornos borrados da velha igreja.

-Espere no carro. – foi a ordem que recebem, tão logo estacionou. Sem esperar mais, o ilustre passageiro deixou o veículo, caminhando na chuva a passos largos.

Abrigou-se o mais que pode no diminuto telhado da porta da frente. Parou um momento para sacudir o grosso casaco, tentando se livrar de parte da água, e girou a maçaneta. Resmungou quando se viu forçado a bater.

Os minutos se passaram com impaciência. Aos poucos o som de passos apressados pode ser ouvido, crescendo, até que foi substituído pelo estalo preguiçoso da fechadura e o ranger agourento das dobradiças.

-Vossa Excelência'. – cumprimentou o homem que abrira a porta, fazendo uma mesura – Vossa Reverendíssima'' o aguarda.

-Leve-me até ele.

Entraram na igreja, cruzando rapidamente o pequeno salão principal. Por trás do altar erguia-se uma grande cruz de madeira, com detalhes de um dourado apagado, aos seus pés um pequeno alçapão. Abriram, revelando os primeiros degraus de uma tortuosa escada, iluminada por lampiões incrustados na parede.

Um grito de dor cortou o ar parado, causando arrepios no homem que abrira a porta. Porém, o bispo não se mostrou surpreso ou mesmo abalado.

-Se apresse. – fora tudo que dissera, num tom extremamente casual, disfarçando com perfeição a ansiedade que o corroia.

Começaram a descida, seus passos ecoando entre as paredes de pedra. O silêncio era pesado, quebrado somente pelos gritos que ficavam cada vez mais altos e desesperados. Por fim, chegaram a uma grossa porta de ferro.

- Vossa Excelência. - retomou o homem, indicando a porta. A essa altura já estava amedrontado demais para bancar o bom servo, de modo que simplesmente virou e se foi, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus.

O recém-chegado sorriu triunfante. Anos de trabalho árduo finalmente davam frutos! Ali, protegido como o mais precioso dos tesouros, nascia a criança abençoada, o único anjo entre os mortais.

E ele era seu.

A pesada trinca foi erguida, a porta sendo levemente aberta, deixando um feixe de luz escapar. O bispo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não havia batido.

-Joseph. – sussurrou uma voz de dentro do quarto, sendo imediatamente reconhecida.

-Lee. – foi a resposta do visitante, com o tão característico ar de enfado.

A porta foi finalmente aberta, revelando uma figura alta, de traços orientais, cabelos muito curtos e pequenos olhos negros, protegidos pelos óculos de armação simples. O padre recuou, dando passagem ao superior.

Joseph escaneou o cômodo com olhar crítico e aguçado, já procurando qual seria o erro. Revirou na memória tudo que podia, dando-se por satisfeito apenas quando teve certeza que nada estava fora do lugar.

Era um quarto repleto de conforto e luxo, mobilhada ara atender a todas as necessidades de sua hóspede. Esta, escolhida a dedo pelo próprio bispo, se encontrava deitada na cama, exausta.

_Hn__. Cumpriu seu trabalho_. – analisou, passando a correr os olhos pelo ventre, o lençol sujo de sangue, a madre idosa com duas trouxas nos braços...

-Não pode ser... – deixou escapar.

-Temo que sim. São gêmeos. – confirmou o padre com pesar.

O bispo, ainda incrédulo, aproximou-se da madre, encarando receoso os dois rostos pequenos e idênticos.

-Qual? – indagou, depois de um minuto de mudo contemplação. A senhora porém, balançou a cabeça tristemente.

-Não sabemos, Vossa Excelência. Não há marcas nem nada semelhante. Os dois são exatamente iguais.

-O que faremos? – perguntou Lee, também se aproximando dos recém-nascidos.

Joseph fechou os olhos, tentando se manter impassível ante a raiva que lhe brotava no peito. Fechou as mãos com força. Respirou fundo.

_Eu não cometo erros. Um deles é o anjo!Maldição! Não posso arriscar_. – pensava, ciente da única saída que tinha, ainda que se negasse a admitir. – Cedo ou tarde o anjo irá se revelar. Até lá, trataremos ambos da mesma forma.

Um trovão ecoou, selando a sentença. O destino de todos estava selado.

O bispo se virou, pronto para partir. Antes, porém, virou-se uma última vez para a mulher na cama: seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, molhados de suor, a tez pálida, os lábios secos e feridos, os olhos verdes vacilantes ainda presos nos filhos. Sem dúvida, uma bela dama.

Só que isso não importava mais.

Continuou seu caminho, a voz austera voltando a ecoar:

-Mate-a.

_XxX_

-

Yo, minna-san! )

Minha primeira saga!!! (solta fogos d artifício)

Desculpem pelo começo meio lento. É q, se eu ñ fizer assim ñ vai dar pra entender direito. T.T

Mas, ñ se preocupem, no próximo cap os gêmeos aparecem! \o/

Agora, uma pequena explicação sobre os termos desse cap:

-Vossa Excelência Reverendíssima ou Excelentíssimo Reverendíssimo - forma apropriada de se dirigir a um bispo, na fic, eu optei por Vossa Excelência apenas. (espero q ninguém me mate por conta disso u.u)

-Vossa Reverendíssima ou Reverendo padre - forma apropriada de se dirigir a um padre, na fic, usarei apenas Vossa Reverendíssima.

Essas informações vieram do "Manual de redação da PUCRS" e espero, sinceramente, q eu ñ tenha interpretado errado ¬¬'

Reviews! .

**Karol Uchiha**

Q bom q vc gostou, Karol! Espero continuar agradando! XD

Como prometido, aí está o primeiro cap!

Uma pena q só vc comentou T.T

Bjs & até daqui a uma semana!

-

Ei, psiu! Vc mesmo q está lendo essa fic. Sabe aquele botãozinho roxo ali embaixo escrito "go"? Então, ele faz milagres! Aperte-o e deixe uma autora feliz! o/


	3. Chapter 3

N/A:

- fala - // _pensamento_

_XxX -_ passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista

-

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 2

_Você sabe como é estar sozinho?_

_Sabe como é acordar num quarto escuro, assustado e trêmulo, e não ter ninguém para dizer que foi só um pesadelo?_

_Sabe como é cair, sem ninguém por perto para ajudar a levantar?_

_Eu não._

_Foi por isso que senti tanto medo daquela vez..._

O médico saiu do quarto, carregando sua maleta. Encarou os rostos preocupados e ansiosos da madre e do padre que o aguardavam e, depois, sorriu cansado.

-Está tudo bem. – disse amável – Só uma dessas viroses malucas que vêm e vão.

-Mas eu nunca o vi dar um espirro sequer. – manifestou-se a senhora.

-Não creio que haja motivo para espanto ou preocupação. Essas coisas acontecem. Mesmo a criança mais levada enfraquece às vezes.

-E o irmão? – o padre tomara a palavra

O doutor coçou a careca, obviamente sem jeito.

-Esse sofre um dos piores casos de cabeça dura que eu já vi. Desculpe, mas não consegui convencê-lo a sair.

-Entendo.

-Bem, aqui está a receita. – e entregou uma folha de papel a madre – Se a febre piorar sigam as instruções no verso.

A senhora apertou os olhos, já cansados do longo dia, tentando ler o que fora escrito. Somente quando teve certeza de que entendera tudo é que dobrara o papel.

-Algo mais?

-Só o de sempre: descanso e boa alimentação. Mas já vou avisando, não dou nem três dias e ele vai estar correndo pelos corredores outra vez.

Assim os três se foram, saindo da ala dos dormitórios, deixando para trás uma porta grossa ligeiramente entreaberta.

-Estamos sozinhos. – disse um garoto, fechando a fresta pela qual espiava, trancando a porta em seguida.

Ele era alto e magro, de corpo esguio e levemente definido, já nos moldes de adulto. Sua tez era clara e seus traços delicados. Tinha cabelos curtos e rebeldes, de um tom discreto de ruivo, e exóticos olhos ambarinos. Uma beleza rara e ímpar, não fosse pelo irmão.

-Então fica aqui. – pediu uma voz idêntica, vinda de um corpo mais idêntico ainda. O que estava de pé sorriu e voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama mas não sem antes trocar o pano úmido na testa do enfermo.

Os sons foram se perdendo, sumindo enquanto os olhos iguais se encaravam . Nesses momentos, lendo a alma um do outro, era como se voltassem a ser um só, compartilhando e dividindo sensações a um nível que rompia a barreira da compreensão.

Não, ninguém jamais poderia entender a relação entre eles, o poder daquele enlace. Por mais que tentassem, não se compreende uma qualidade natural, a essência.

Não, algumas coisas só podem ser vividas, sentidas. Algumas coisas simplesmente são.

E eles eram assim.

Estavam juntos desde sempre, ou melhor, nunca haviam se separado. Nem mesmo a dor de serem órfãos, abandonados na igreja sem qualquer pista de quem eram, não era suficiente para ofuscar o brilho dessa união.

Eram amigos, irmãos, gêmeos.

Dois corpos, uma alma.

Mesmo assim, não eram iguais. Jamais poderiam ser.

Hikaru era sincero, por vezes inocente. Falava o que pensava e raramente voltava atrás. Teimoso ao extremo, não sabe desistir, mesmo que paciência não seja bem o seu forte.

Já Kaoru, apesar de ser o mais novo, tem um jeito mais defensivo e desconfiado. Calculista, gosta de saber em quê encrenca estão se metendo, assim como 'como' sair dela. Teimoso porém menos impulsivo, sabe quando recuar, sendo assim um contra-ponto perfeito.

Todavia, por mais que tais diferenças pareçam óbvias, elas só acontecem no íntimo dos ambarinos. Infelizmente, a maioria das pessoas só vê, não faz questão de enxergar, por isso os gêmeos nunca eram diferenciados.

E isso machucava. Tanto que passaram a brincar, enganando a todos. Mesmo quando alguém acertava sem querer eles mentiam, confundindo e afastando qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar.

Criaram um mundo só deles, impenetrável e incompreensível para todo o resto. Ninguém os veria, tampouco entenderia.

Ninguém os separaria.

Mas foi um erro. Pelo menos para um deles.

Há tempos que se sentia assim, como se o mundo se resumisse a uma só pessoa. Não conseguia interagir com mais ninguém sem que seu irmão estivesse por perto. O fogo queimava em suas veias, mas o frio contorcia seu estômago, deixando-o acuado ante o que sentia.

Sabia-se espelho e sabia-se reflexo porém, tal sentimento não se encaixava. Era algo só dele, não dos dois! Pior, não tinha mais desculpa.

Deixara de ser fraterno.

Crescera, possuíra, corrompera...

Agora, sua única chance era esconder, de tudo e de todos. Enterrar bem fundo, rasgando o peito, até encontrar o recanto mais escuro de sua alma, um lugar onde nem mesmo Hikaru se atreveria a procurar.

Um segredo sujo a lhe macular, uma ferida que não cicatrizava, sempre sangrando, sempre doendo. Um...amor...

Só que o mundo não aceitava.

Não tinham nada em que se apoiar, ninguém para gritar por ajuda. A humanidade, já sabiam, era cruel demais para estender a mão.

Não, mesmo que doesse, o melhor era guardar pra si. Jamais poderia condenar seu amado a tal tortura.

-Quero água.

O pedido rouco cortou seus pensamentos. Kaoru estremeceu de leve, assustado e envergonhado, o coração batendo furiosamente. Acabou levantando um pouco brusco, pegando a jarra no criado mudo com mãos trêmulas.

O mais velho piscou, incerto. O olhar do gêmeo estava estranho, não, ele todo estava estranho. Não parecia triste ou mesmo cabisbaixo no entanto, algo parecia incomodá-lo.

_Porque está me escondendo?__ – _estava a um passo de transformar o pensamento em som quando um acesso de tosse lhe acometeu.

-Hikaru! – preocupou-se o caçula, voando para o leito do irmão totalmente esquecido da água. Sem hesitar, passou o braço pelas costas convulsivas e suadas, amparando-o em seu peito.

Aos poucos, o barulho foi cessando, a respiração se tornando leve e regular outra vez, os corações voltando a conhecida sintonia. O primogênito abriu a boca, não esquecido da pergunta e pronto para fazê-la.

Porém, mesmo que a tivesse feito, Kaoru não responderia. Estava ocupado, massageando as costas do irmão bem de leve, enquanto cantarolava uma velha e conhecida canção.

_Assas quebradas_

_Tenham uma casa hoje_

_Ninguém está ouvindo, ninguém está ouvindo_

_Quando a escuridão caiu sobre as ruas ontem a noite_

_Nós nunca esperamos, nós nunca esperamos isso..._

Não, o mais novo estava longe, totalmente inalcançável, embriagado pelo calor de Hikaru, as mechas úmidas que quase escondiam os olhos lacrimejantes, as faces fortemente coradas, os lábios entreabertos...

A música que vibrava em sua garganta foi totalmente esquecida, deixando de ter significado para se transformar num punhado de notas sem valor. A verdadeira essência morreu, esmigalhada em mil pedaços quando os dedos trêmulos tocaram o rosto suado.

Um alarme soava na cabeça de ambos, gritando em desespero, tentando abafar o que o coração tanto pedia. Infelizmente, era tarde demais.

Hikaru tocou o rosto do irmão, imitando o gesto.

Porque eram espelho e reflexo.

Ainda que não entendessem o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que sequer conseguissem imaginar as conseqüências, isso não impediu os rostos de se aproximarem.

_Desculpe._

_Tem mesmo que ser assim?_ – Hikaru se indagou, ao ver uma solitária lágrima rolando pelo rosto de Kaoru.

Os lábios se encontraram no mais leve e puro dos contatos.

O resto se desfez em luz...

_XxX_

Oi gente! \o/

Ñ falei q eles iam aparecer )

Haoku e Hikaru: finalmente ¬¬

Yue: u.u'

Reviews! .

**Karol Uchiha**

bem vinda d novo hehe

o joseph ficou mesmo parecido c/ o kyoya? ñ era essa a intenção o.o'

e a sua brincadeira tá valendo! enquando vc mandar review estamos aí XD

-

Pra fechar uma notícia q é boa pra mim, mas q talvez ñ seja tão boa pra quem está acompanhando: eu vou viajar, logo eu Não sei se poderei atualizar na p´roxima sexta feira. Farei o possível mas ñ garanto nada, ok?

Bjs e até a volta )


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A:_

_Antes q eu me esqueça (d novo ¬¬'): o trecho da canção cantarolada por __Kaoru__ no último capítulo é uma tradução feita por mim da música '__Broken__Wings__' da banda '__Bleed __The __Dream__', todos os direitos reservados._

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken__Wings_

Capítulo 3

_Eu deveria estar feliz..._

Palavras deixavam sua boca, sem que realmente se desse conta. Ao seu lado, seu irmão o acompanhava na prece, infinitamente mais concentrado.

_A febre __passou,__ você parece disposto a esquecer o beijo..._

Desistiu de proferir qualquer coisa e simplesmente levantou, tomando cuidado de não interromper Hikaru. Este, assim como os outros, continuava a oração.

_Mesmo assim..._

O sol o recebeu ,quando finalmente conseguiu sair, bem como o perfume das flores e o canto dos pássaros.

_Porque não consigo sorrir?_

_XxX_

Brilho misterioso ilumina o mundo.

Especialistas e religiosos de todo o globo se reunirão amanhã, na tentativa de explicar o estranho fenômeno que ocorreu na noite de ontem onde, segundo testemunhas, símbolos usados por religiões nos quatro cantos do mundo foram tomados por uma luz branca.

Apesar de não terem uma explicação, especialistas continuam céticos...

As esmeraldas perderam o interesse pelo resto do texto, dispensando a opinião das pessoas comuns. Fechou o jornal e fitou a janela, sorrindo vitorioso, sabendo-se conhecedor do verdadeiro motivo.

_Dezessete anos, dezessete longos e duvidosos __anos...__Finalmente um sinal!_

Largou o jornal sobre a mesa e pegou o telefone, discando o número que sabia de cor.

-Alô? – atendeu uma voz conhecida.

O sorriso se alargou.

-Está na hora.

_Que comece a preparação._

_XxX_

-Mudar? – a exclamação ecoou em uníssono, surpreendendo os presentes.

-É para o bem de vocês. – tentou uma freira. Contudo, os ambarinos não se abalaram.

Kaoru mantinha a cabeça fria, tentando analisar a situação. Conhecia mais que de cor todas as reações de Hikaru, de modo que podia se deixar no "piloto automático", desviando energia e atenção para os zilhões de perguntas que o atormentavam.

_Será que alguém nos viu? A porta estava fechada, eu mesmo a tranquei. Talvez a janela? Não, não oferece um bom ângulo, sem falar que alguém teria que estar nos espionando. Droga. Vamos __Kaoru__, pense! O quê você está deixando escapar?_

-Por quê? - a pergunta do irmão mais velho cortou o ar, poderosa e inabalável em sua simplicidade.

Foi como se todos os presentes parassem de respirar. O silêncio se abateu pesado e inquisidor, fazendo olhares temerosos serem trocados e mãos se torcerem nervosamente.

Uma sombra estava sendo jogada sobre os gêmeos, uma mortalha sutil, porém negra, que viria a escurecer todo o futuro que poderiam ter como duas pessoas comuns.

E, embora ainda nada soubessem, uma estranha sensação começou a tomar conta dos corações que batiam juntos. Um misto de medo com estado de alerta, que fez os olhos se procurarem, furtivos, e os dedos se entrelaçarem.

Por fim, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, talvez até mais, o padre tomou a frente, pigarreando para tentar quebrar a tensão.

-A educação de vocês deve ser concluída. – disse, a voz calma e neutra, friamente controlada. – Infelizmente, não poderão fazer isso aqui. Portanto, serão mandados ao colégio Saint Rudolph, onde deverão ser devidamente instruídos.

Os outros pareceram concordar, encurralando os irmãos. Não era uma proposta ou uma pergunta, mas um comunicado, curto e simples. De nada valeria a opinião.

-Quando? – apesar da voz idêntica, dessa vez fora Kaoru quem perguntara.

-Um carro virá buscá-los depois do jantar. Estão liberados das aulas até lá, mas recomendo que usem o tempo livre para fazerem as malas. Atrasos não serão vistos com bons olhos.

Os gêmeos não disseram nada, apenas lançaram um longo olhar pelo cômodo, demorando nas pessoas ali presentes. Eram todos madres e freiras, padres e diáconos, todos religiosos que marcaram de alguma forma, fosse com broncas ou elogios, a vida até ali.

Era difícil deixar para trás, apagar e começar de novo. Mesmo que fadadas ao esquecimento, as lembranças ainda existiam, ainda estavam vivas.

E doíam.

Os ambarinos se cruzaram mais uma vez, em pleno entendimento. Sem ter mais o quê fazer entre aquelas paredes, os garotos deram as costas a tudo aquilo, saindo pela porta de mãos dadas.

Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos quando a porta finalmente se fechou. Alguns minutos de contemplação depois e os demais presentes também começaram a se retirar, voltando felizes aos afazeres rotineiros.

-Pensei que fosse acompanhá-los. – disse uma idosa madre, as mãos enrugadas apoiadas contra o portal, o rosto virado para a saída. Às suas costas, apenas o padre que falara a pouco era alvo de suas palavras.

Tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o desenvolver daquelas duas vidas. Lembrava-se dos bebês vindos naquela noite chuvosa. Acompanhara a chegada e a despedida da infância e agora, quando seus últimos dias já se anunciavam no crepúsculo, observava com indescritível pesar o desabrochar da maturidade.

-Sabe que não posso. – o homem respondeu. Talvez sua dor não chegasse nem aos pés da sentida pela senhora, mas também era sofrida, maculando as palavras e a voz, tornando-as vazias e sem vida.

Os lábios da madre se curvaram num sorriso indecifrável. As mãos se fecharam com força na madeira do portal.

-Tem pena deles ou de si mesmo? – sibilou, suave como uma borboleta, venenosa como uma víbora. Depois deixou o quarto, sumindo entre corredores e portas.

_XxX_

Naquela noite, um carro cortou a estrada deserta, vencendo aos poucos a tempestade que desabava, do mesmo modo que fizera tantos anos atrás. A diferença eram os dois jovens que contemplavam o céu e toda a sua fúria, vez ou outra vislumbrando um raio a cortar o firmamento sobre suas cabeças.

Mais do que nuca, as mãos continuavam entrelaçadas...

_XxX_

Yo!

Cá estou eu, um pouco mal passada devido ao sol, mas d volta!

Hikaru: olhando bem, vc parece um pouquinho menos branca.

Yue: ñ enche òó

Bem, as coisas estão começando a andar. O palco está sendo preparado, aproveitem o espetáculo.

Reviews! XD

**sabaku**** no ****lili-chan**

Q bom te ver por aqui! Sinta-se a vontade!

Kaoru e Hikaru: Seja bem vinda!\o/\o/

Adorei a sua review, to rindo dos grevistas até agora XD

Está aí o seu cap, um pouco atrasado infelizmente.

Espero q goste!

-

**Babi-chan**

Até q enfim, nee-chan! To fazendo propaganda dessa fic a semanas pra vc! òó

Hikaru e Kaoru: e diz q gosta da gente. òó

Bem, antes tarde do q mais tarde, eu acho ¬¬

-

Bjs e até mais! \o/


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_BrokenWings_

Capítulo 4

Os alunos se levantaram de forma mecânica, como se seus movimentos não passassem de velhos hábitos. Na frente, lado a lado com o professor, dois jovens idênticos sorriam nervosos, tentando passar uma boa impressão.

Porém, não importava o quanto se esforçassem, ou quão exaustivamente tenham ensaiado tal cena em suas mentes. Nada, absolutamente nada poderia prepará-los para isso.

O silencio continuou mortal.

Nenhum "bem-vindos", nenhum "oi". Nem mesmo um olhar expressivo. Os alunos continuavam lá, em pé, os olhos fixos nos recém-chegados, sem se mexerem nem enxergarem, apenas piscando de vez em quando.

E o relógio continuava a trabalhar, o som do ponteiro dos segundos soando como um grito torturante e agourento. Era, de fato, o único som a ecoar na sala.

-Sentem-se naquelas carteiras ali, sim? – pediu o professor, aparentemente sem notar o desconforto dos irmãos.

_Vai ser mais difícil do que pensei._ – ponderou Hikaru enquanto caminhava para seu lugar - _Ao menos continuamos sentando lado a lado._

A aula começou, quebrando um pouco do silêncio, dando uma pequena ponta de ânimo. Mesmo assim, a sensação de que não pertenciam a aquele lugar continuava forte.

Porque ninguém puxava conversa? Não perguntavam de onde vieram ou que idade tinham?

Porque não perguntavam quem era quem?

As dúvidas se acumulavam nos corações dos gêmeos no entanto, não conseguiam responde-las. Razão e sentimento...nenhum desses caminhos parecia levar às respostas.

Tão distraídos que estavam, sequer notaram o passar da aula, voltando à realidade apenas quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o almoço.

_Será que agora as coisas vão melhorar?_ – indagava-se Hikaru, seguindo a pequena multidão até o refeitório. Por mais que quisesse simplesmente sumir, talvez essa fosse a melhor hora para fazer amigos.

Talvez.

O refeitório era grande, muito limpo e iluminado. As paredes eram brancas com leves arabescos azuis, dando a impressão de se estar dentro de uma grande nuvem. Nas bordas do teto e nas sancas, o azul prevalecia um pouco mais escuro, finalizando os contornos. Fechando o conjunto, uma grande clara-bóia que tomava quase todo o teto, deixando que todos contemplassem o sol em seu auge.

Ainda meio atordoados com tanta beleza, os irmãos entraram na fila do almoço. Porém, até mesmo esta mostrou-se diferente do que estavam acostumados, sendo quieta e bem organizada, sem empurrões nem pessoas tentando passar a frente.

Dado algum tempo, gasto entre a espera e a difícil escolha do que comer, dada a enorme variedade de carnes, saladas e massas, eles voltaram a contemplar o grande salão, dessa vez a procura de dois lugares vagos.

Infelizmente, foi aí que qualquer alegria acabou.

Passaram em cada mesa com espaço suficiente, uma após a outra, usando de toda educação que puderam se lembrar. Porém, não importa quantas vezes tentassem, as desculpas eram sempre as mesmas. Todos pareciam se afastar, como que temendo uma doença contagiosa. A voz de alguns chegava até a tremer, tomada por um medo inexplicável.

Acabaram chegando a última mesa, na qual apenas um garoto da mesma sala que eles estava sentado. Ele tinha cabelos loiros lisos e compridos, chegando pouco abaixo dos ombros e presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, como mandava as normas do colégio. Seus olhos eram de um azul mesclado com dourado, tão belos que ofuscariam a jóia mais rara. Sua pele era alva e seus traços bem marcados, em especial os braços que se mostravam bem desenvolvidos.

-Oi, tudo bem? – começou o primogênito, sentando próximo ao colega de classe, sendo acompanhado em silêncio pelo gêmeo. Aquela era a única mesa vazia, mesmo que o loiro negasse não sairiam dali.

Mas, aquele sorriso...

-Hikaru e Kaoru, certo? – indagou o desconhecido, olhando para os dois ao mesmo tempo, prova incontestável de que não sabia diferenciá-los.

Os ruivos assentiram, contendo um suspiro de descontentamento. O sorriso do loiro pareceu aumentar. Era um animal...

...e estava pronto para dar o bote...

-Sabe, é melhor não tentarem fazer amizade nessa escola. – disse, tentando parecer casual.

-Por quê? – o tom de Kaoru era seco, talvez até demais para uma primeira conversa.

-Porque os poucos que não os temem... – sibilou, baixo o suficiente para que só eles pudessem ouvir. Espalmou uma das mãos na mesa, inclinando o tronco, erguendo o outro braço até que os dedos roçassem na pele de pêssego – ...têm inveja.

Os ambarinos se arregalaram discretamente, fato que não passou despercebido para os olhos azuis. O loiro teve ânsia de gargalhar, jogando na cara daqueles dois tudo que queria, mas se conteve. Não podia arriscar tanto, ao menos, não agora.

Levantou, o sorriso sempre brincando em seus lábios rosados. Recolheu sua bandeja e se virou, partindo. Hiraku fez menção de ir atrás dele, no entanto, o caçula o deteve, segurando sua mão por sob a mesa.

-Quem é você? – indagou calmo, quase indiferente.

O garoto voltou-se novamente para a mesa, fazendo questão de espalhar a cascata dourada. Seus olhos brilharam, reluzindo em puro ouro ante a luz da clara-bóia.

-Licht, Licht Delakreuz. – disse, sem conter o orgulho que tinha do próprio nome. Depois simplesmente se foi, desaparecendo entre os alunos.

_Imbecil! Quem ele pensa que é?_

-Kaoru...

_Medo e inveja. __Tsc__, até parece! Somos simples calouros._

-Kaoru.

_Mesmo assim, são palavras muito estranhas para uma ameaça_

-Está me machucando!

O mais novo estremeceu, largando a mão que segurava como se queimasse. Hikaru a recolheu quase instantaneamente, trazendo-a para perto do corpo, uma grande marca vermelha já visível na pele alva.

No entanto, apesar da reação, o mais velho não estava chateado. Dolorido talvez mas, não chateado. Sabia que era dessa maneira que o irmão aliviava a raiva, tinha dado o azar de estar perto demais, só isso.

Não, o que realmente o preocupava era o loiro, e o quanto ele mexera com eles.

_Isso não é bom_. – ponderou, antes de encarar os ambarinos iguais aos seus. Depois, apenas levantaram e partiram.

_XxX_

Esquindô, esquindô! \o/

Feliz carnaval pra todos vcs! Aproveitem bastante q é só uma vez por ano, viu? ;)

Sei q o cap é pequeno, mas o próximo é maior!

Hikaru e Kaoru: quer dizer q vamos trabalhar mais? òó òó

Yue: sim!

Kaoru: o salário q é bom ñ aumenta ¬¬'

Yue: vc ñ era rico? o.o

Reviews! \o/

**sabaku**** no ****lili-chan**

Yo, sabaku! Yo, Haru-chan : )

Continuo rindo c/ os seus comentários XD

Atendendo ao seu pedido, aí está mais um cap. Só ñ me mate por ser curtinho T.T. Sério, o próximo é maior

Até lá! \o/

**Karol****Uchiha**

Nya! Ñ chora ;; (se segurando pra ñ chorar também)

Eu sei q esses imprevistos acontecem, ñ precisa ficar envergonhada

O importante é q vc comentou!

**Shuu-chan**** KC**

Bem vinda! \o/

Obrigada pelos elogios #.# agora, prepare os lenços d papel, pq eu simplesmente amo angust!

Kaoru e Hikaru: pobre d nós! T.T T.T

-

-

_Se beber, não dirija! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken__Wings_

Capítulo 5

-

_Esse é o mundo_

_Pessoas sem rosto_

_Veneno disfarçado de benção_

_Seria muito egoísmo__ dizer_

_Que só me __import__o__ com você?_

Os dias passaram arrastados, se acumulando como uma longa espera no corredor da morte. Não importava o quanto se esforçassem, nada parecia capaz de mudar alguma coisa, por mais mínima que fosse. As desculpas eram sempre as mesmas.

Os olhares eram sempre os mesmos.

Feridas foram abertas, sangrando em abundância, alimentando a solidão. E eles sentiam, logo não haveria mais lembranças felizes, só as novas, tristes e sufocantes.

Breve, muito breve...

Estariam mais sozinhos do que nunca...

A porta da biblioteca rangeu, seu grito mostrando a todos há quanto tempo estava ali. Alguns olhares se voltaram aos recém-chegados porém, logo morriam, a curiosidade se apagando como uma reles vela ao descobrir quem eram.

Os gêmeos seguiram em frente, tentando ao máximo ignorar aquele ambiente. Estavam confusos mas, acima de tudo, irritados. A cada dia as palavras de Licht se tornavam mais fortes e verdadeiras.

_Maldito._ – pensava Hikaru, já farto de todo aquele teatro. Se tinham algum problema, que falassem logo de uma vez!

Infelizmente, jamais seria assim tão fácil. E Kaoru sabia disso.

_Um mês, nada mais que __isolamento. __Afinal, o que eles querem?_ – não havia momento em que não se perguntasse o "porque", em que não voltasse os próprios passos em busca de uma falha, crítica o bastante para condená-los a isso.

Mas era só teimosia, pura e simples.

No fundo, já sabia onde tinha errado.

_Se eu soubesse que acabaríamos assim, conseguiria me impedir?_ – perdeu-se entre dor e culpa, sem perceber que ia fundo nos ambarinos do irmão.

-Tudo bem? – indagou o mais velho, ao sentir-se observado. Algo estranho estava acontecendo entre eles.

Kaoru deu um meio sorriso apagado, como se pedisse desculpas, então puxou o gêmeo para um abraço apertado. Estavam isolados, protegidos pelas grandes estantes de livros, não precisavam fingir, não precisavam se mostrar fortes.

Ali, sozinhos, quando voltavam a ser um só, podiam chorar e consolar...

Mas o tempo não era misericordioso, nunca seria.

-Melhor começarmos a pesquisa. – disse Hikaru alguns minutos depois. Rompeu o abraço e se afastou, sumindo entre os livros.

O caçula suspirou, sem saber se de frustração ou de alívio. Por um lado não podia ficar ali, esquecer tudo e simplesmente se entregar. Por outro, o perfume doce e envolvente, a respiração quente em seu pescoço, a pele alva contra a sua, mesmo que sob o uniforme...Deus! Não poderia haver tortura pior que essa!

_Será que seus lábios ainda são doces?_ – praticamente suplicou, quase sucumbindo a vontade de prová-los outra vez. No entanto, sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Não queria pressionar nem forçar a nada. Hikaru parecia disposto a esquecer, então Kaoru faria o mesmo.

Era um pecado, não era? Nada melhor que fingir que não aconteceu.

_Eu só queria que não doesse tanto._ – lamentou-se enquanto encarava o mesmo caminho que o irmão tomara sem sequer perceber. Suspirou, desistindo do que quer que esperava, e tentou se concentrar na pesquisa.

_XxX_

_O quê foi isso?_

Seu corpo tremia, os olhos teimavam em embaçar. O coração batia irregular, como se um grande pedra o esmagasse pouco a pouco.

_Porque me sinto sufocado?_

Algo não estava certo. Tal qual um pequeno demônio escondido no abraço, um segredo que nem mesmo eles poderiam compartilhar.Uma sensação que não deveria existir.

Lembrou-se do olhar do mais novo. Aquele brilho, tão intenso como jamais vira, parecia prometer algo novo, desconhecido e obscuro, assustador. Como se o empurrasse lentamente para um precipício, condenando-o a cair e cair, sem nunca mais ver a luz do sol novamente.

-O quê você quer? – perguntou num fio de voz. Não tinha nada a oferecer, tudo já era dele.

Olhou pela janela, fitando o céu poente. Em breve não haveria mais sol, a lua reivindicaria seus domínios.

-Por favor, não me faça temê-lo. – pediu, em fraca oração, a quem estivesse disposto a ouvir.

E, infelizmente, alguém estava.

_XxX_

A parte mais escura da biblioteca.

Um lugar onde nem mesmo os veteranos se atreviam a ir.

O ar parado, empesteado com o cheiro de mofo; as teias de aranha, as camadas de pó que se acumulavam sobre os livros, tão antigos eu nem mesmo as próprias palavras gravadas neles ainda eram capazes de revelar seus segredos, que dirá a limitada memória humana.

Sim, esse era o lugar.

Assombrado por histórias e lendas, fatos distorcidos pela fantasia. Uma das mais famosas era a das catacumbas, escondidas entre os velhos e abandonados alicerces. Reza o mito que a única maneira de entrar era apertando uma pequena cruz entalhada na parede de pedra, oculta por uma grande e sinistra gárgula.

Como se saía, no entanto, era um mistério que perdurava até hoje. Nunca ninguém descobriu, ou voltara para contar.

Essa era a lenda.

Porém, toda a lenda tem um pouco de verdade. Toda a lenda tem seu segredo.

E os olhos azul-dourados já o conheciam.

Caminhou a passos firmes e decididos, mesmo que tudo estivesse envolto em penumbra. Seu caminhar era cortado apenas pelo tímido farfalhar das árvores e por eventuais pios de corujas. Encontrou a tal cruz e a apertou, deliciando-se com a facilidade com que a pedra cedia sobre seu toque

Sorriu, ao ver a pequena passagem que se abria, onde antes só havia a parede.

_Então__ é aqui que você se esconde_

_XxX_

Ouviu o mecanismo da porta ser acionado e, instintivamente, fechou o livro. Estava surpreso, nunca ninguém o perturbara naquele aposento.

-Vossa Excelência. – cumprimentou o intruso, saindo das sombras para se banhar na fraca luz das velas.

O bispo o encarou. Tinha cabelos curtos muito bem alinhados, de um tom médio de castanho e ligeiramente branco nas têmporas. Seus olhos eram de um verde muito escuro e astuto, beirando o negro, e nada demonstravam. Vestia-se como era apropriado a sua posição, fugindo a regra apenas o grande rosário negro que mantinha em mãos, apesar de um branco adornar seu pescoço.

-E você seria?

-Licht, Vossa Excelência. Sou aluno do segundo ano, turma A. – disse, sem uma única mostra de hesitação. Seu coração poderia estar disparado mas jamais iria demonstrar.

-Pois bem, em que posso ajudá-lo, Licht? – pronunciou o nome com calculada lentidão, em busca de qualquer reação que o outro pudesse causar, os olhos escuros fixos no rapaz. Os cabelos dourados presos para trás, os olhos azuis com rasgos em ouro, a pele alva, os traços fortes mas ainda delicados; nada, absolutamente nada escapava das esmeraldas.

_Qual a sua fraqueza?_

Enquanto isso o loiro tentava encarar o olhar de igual para igual, mesmo que parte de si dissesse para baixar a cabeça. Sentiu as faces esquentarem e agradeceu a pouca luz do lugar. Aqueles olhos pareciam devorá-lo.

-Só estou aqui para avisar o senhor. Dois dos que vivem entre nós são pecadores do pior tipo.

-Hum, é mesmo? – fingiu-se de interessado, ainda avaliando o garoto. Críticas como essa chegavam a seus ouvidos todos os dias, porque deveria se importar dessa vez?

_O que você espera ganhar com isso?_

O garoto estremeceu quase imperceptivelmente. Então era isso? O bispo queria mais?

_Um motivo para confiar em mim, talvez?_ – ponderou o loiro, o coração ligeiramente apertado.

Estudou as possibilidades. Não queria dizer seus nomes, pois já havia dito o seu, o que poderia lhe causar problemas se a informação vazasse. Infelizmente, desistir não era, nunca foi uma opção.

Conteve um suspiro. Aquele olhar lhe encurralava pouco a pouco, explorando cada brecha em busca de um erro. Era insuportável e doloroso, como se um gigantesco verme revirasse suas entranhas, cada vez mais fundo, até chegar à alma.

Só havia um jeito de tal poderoso ser acreditar em si...

Levantou, deixando que um sorriso mínimo brincasse em seus lábios rosados. Munido de todo o auto-controle possível, caminhou confiante até o moreno, inclinou-se e, envolto no perfume cítrico que exalava do outro, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Os gêmeos...são incestuosos.

Tornou a erguer-se, lançando um olhar maldoso ao bispo, tentando encarar as esmeraldas de igual para igual. Depois, simplesmente se virou e saiu, sumindo nas mesmas sombras em que viera.

Joseph se acomodou melhor na cadeira, feliz. Sabia que, se fosse verdade, precauções precisariam ser tomadas rapidamente. Contudo, tal ameaça também era a chance que tanto esperara.

-Licht, hum? – sibilou, ainda encarando a saída. Ao contrário do que a aparência sugeria, o loiro era um verdadeiro lobo em pele de cordeiro. Um predador com esse potencial poderia lhe ser útil.

_Então é isso que você quer._

_XxX_

Saiu da suíte já de pijama, vendo Kaoru sentado na borda de uma das camas, igualmente vestido.

_Como posso explicar?_ – indagava-se o mais velho.

Os ambarinos se encararam, penetrantes...sinceros...mas Hikaru não entendia! O quê era aquilo que passara a brilhar no olhar do irmão?

_Como te dizer que nosso enlace me assusta?_

Baixou a cabeça, deixando que a franja ruiva ocultasse o que não estava pronto para revelar. Caminhou, ainda cabisbaixo, sentando-se na cama vazia.

A recusa foi como uma punhalada para o caçula. Abriu a boca, a mão já erguida, na esperança de trazer o gêmeo para si. Porém, teria esse direito? No fim, só iriam se machucar...

_Tenho que me afastar._ – Kaoru fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando convencer a si mesmo. Deitou-se, puxando a coberta até o queixo, o rosto virado para a parede, receoso que Hikaru visse seu coração ferido.

Instantes depois, a luz se apagou.

_XxX_

Os gritos vibravam em sua alma, ferindo-a. Promessas de desespero, dor e morte, feitas no calor furioso da batalha e tendo somente o sangue do próximo como testemunha.

Cercado pelo caos, ele continuava observando a luta a sua volta, os braços ao redor do corpo na vã tentativa de conter o que sentia. Porque estava ali, cercado por criaturas e corpos? Essa guerra não era sua, não merecia sofrer.

_Porque estou sozinho?_

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta os gritos cessaram e um calor gostoso pareceu envolvê-lo, trazendo calma e paz. Hesitante, abriu os olhos que sequer percebera fechados, vendo-se isolado do bizarro campo de batalha.

_Estou...__livre?_

Os ambarinos se revelaram por completo, encarando em choque a figura a poucos metros de si.

-Hikaru! – chamou, correndo em sua direção. O gêmeo fez o mesmo, espelhando os movimentos, uma palavra escapando de seus lábios e se perdendo no ar.

Kaoru esticou os braços em desespero porém, um pequeno sorriso ameaçava iluminar seu rosto. O medo, a guerra, tudo de ruim tinha desaparecido, evaporado de sua alma, deixando apenas Hikaru, seu doce e querido Hikaru.

Não estava sozinho...

É errado ter esperança?

Os dedos estavam prestes a se encontrar quando uma fina parede de gelo se pôs entre eles. Inconformados, começaram a bater nela, Kaoru berrava, chamando pelo irmão. Os lábios de Hikaru apenas se mexiam.

-Não vá! – implorou quando seu corpo finalmente fraquejou, as mãos já sangrando, maculando a superfície vítrea.

Mas era tarde demais.

A imagem de Hikaru trincou e rachou, explodindo contra Kaoru, ferindo-o com os estilhaços, quase o levando ao chão. Em seu lugar, apenas uma imponente figura em branco e azul.

_Anjo?_ – a palavra surgiu enquanto lutava para se manter de pé.

O olhar que recebia era intenso, parecia queimar e destruir enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo, mais até que os prórpios ambarinos do mais velho. Mas isso de nada importava, por mais assustado e ferido que estivesse, não conseguia esquecer o irmão.

-O que você fez com Hikaru? – exigiu, fingindo uma força que não tinha. Não desistiria, não sairia dali sem sua metade.

O anjo sorriu debochado e fechou os olhos.

O chão sob seus pés se desfez e Kaoru caiu num grande e negro vazio. Gritou, os olhos fortemente cerrados, prevendo o impacto que sentiria.

No entanto, o tempo passou e nada aconteceu. Como se, quanto mais caísse, mais se afastasse do fim, um pobre diabo, condenado a cair e cair...eternamente.

A mente usou esse fato como base, tentando se agarrar a algo. Os nervos estavam em frangalhos mas ainda havia um último resquício de sanidade. Sim, ainda havia.

Foi quando veio a dor, tão intensa e rascante que nem mesmo o grito que se seguiu pode aliviá-la. Seu corpo enrijeceu, trincando e rachando, virando pó ante seus olhos.

-Nii...san. – sussurrou quando o próprio rosto começou a rachar. Fechou os olhos.

No vazio infinito, todo o seu ser se desfez em pó.

_XxX_

Bom, hoje eu ñ sei o q dizer. Então, vamos pular logo para as reviews, ok? oob

Kaoru e Hikaru: falta d inspiração, é? ¬¬ ¬¬

Yue: çç

Reviews! \o/

**Karol****Uchiha**

Realmente, esse colégio é terrível

O Licht também, só ta aí pra atrapalhar

E sim! Definitivamente o Kaoru é muito fofo! XD

Bjs!

**Shuu-chan**** KC**

Cara, eu sou muito lerda! ¬¬'

Só agora q eu percebi q vc é a autora de "Bokura no Love style"

Sorry por ainda ñ ter comentado o segundo cap. Ñ tenho nem desculpa dessa vez.

Hikaru e Kaoru: òó òó (tacando pedras)

Yue: x.x

-

Bom, é isso.

See you!


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 6

-HIKARU!

O grito ecoou pelo quarto, logo seguido pela respiração entrecortada. Dor, medo e lágrimas, tudo se misturava e feria, enquanto tremia, os olhos baços só enxergando escuridão. O braço continuava estendido à frente, tentando agarrar algo que não estava mais ao seu alcance.

Talvez, nunca tenha estado.

-Um sonho. – sussurrou, a mente lentamente voltando a realidade. Porém, em vez de alívio, tudo que conseguiu foi sentir-se mais encurralado.

_O que foi aquilo? Quem era aquele anjo? Porque aparecera no lugar de __Hikaru_

_O que está acontecendo?_

Dobrou as pernas, abraçando a si mesmo, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos e fechando os olhos. Eram tantas perguntas, tanto medo de saber as respostas. Gemeu, tentando guardar tudo dentro de si.

O tempo passou, indiferente ao seu sofrimento. A lua, carinhosa e tímida mãe, envolveu-o com sua luz, na esperança de consolá-lo. No entanto, os ambarinos continuavam fechados para o mundo.

_Tudo isso é um castigo por te amar?_

Abriu os olhos, a consciência oscilando perigosamente. Mesmo assim, precisava vê-lo, lembrar-se do quanto era errado.

Mas Hikaru não estava lá...

_XxX_

As estrelas brilhavam, milhares de pontinhos espalhados pelo céu de ébano, acompanhados pela majestosa lua.

_Estão mesmo tão longe quanto nos fazem pensar?_ – esticou a mão, como se assim pudesse pegar uma estrela. Não sabia por que, mas algo lhe dizia que era possível.

Poderia uma delas aliviar meu coração? – fechou a mão, trazendo-a ao peito, tentando suavizar nem que por um ínfimo instante a dor que sentia. Estava tão confuso, tão perdido em meio a sensações desconhecidas, sequer lembrava como tudo começara.

_Hikaru_

Virou a cabeça de súbito, olhando assustado para o resto do cômodo escuro. Porém, por mais que desejasse, sabia que não encontraria ninguém.

Suspirou cansado, concretizando sua suspeita. Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Estou ficando louco. – ponderou, apoiando-se ainda mais no parapeito da janela. Só assim para se sentir chamado por ninguém.

Só assim para querer tanto ir.

O grande sino badalou, ecoando pelas trevas da noite. Era tarde, muito tarde. Não deveria ficar ali.

Fechou a janela e se virou, dando as costas para as belas estrelas, saindo da luz da doce lua. Simplesmente se foi, sem olhar para trás.

Através do vidro, os olhos que o observavam também desapareceram...

_XxX_

Caminhava pelo corredor escuro totalmente seguro de seus passos. Não precisava de velas ou qualquer outra luz, suas memórias eram mais que suficiente para guiá-lo. Depois de toda uma vida, podia afirmar com orgulho que conhecia todos os segredos daquele lugar.

Porém, não era nisso que pensava agora.

Apertou mais o pequeno livro preto entre suas mãos, tentando conter a ansiedade. Aquela era sua arma, sua preciosa e poderosa arma. Tudo que precisava estava ali.

Agora, só faltava escolher qual dos dois condenaria.

_XxX_

Abriu a porta, suspirando aliviado quando nenhum ruído foi feito. A biblioteca o recebeu, desolada e assustadora.

Mesmo assim ele foi frente, os olhos tentando se acostumar a escuridão. Algo parecia chamá-lo, num sussurro tímido que ecoava no fundo de sua alma.

Kaoru só rezava para que fosse Hikaru a lhe chamar.

Continuava a andar, perdendo-se no labirinto de estantes, dividindo-se entre a realidade cruel e histórias fantasiosas. No entanto, o desconforto foi se dissipando, deixando-o relaxado e leve, com um acanhado sorriso brincando em seus lábios. ainda que não conhecesse nem um centésimo de tudo que estava ali.

Foi quando chegou àquela parte.

O ar congelou em seus pulmões, impedindo a respiração. Os membros paralisaram, pesados como chumbo. Os olhos vidraram e embaçaram, desfazendo o cenário a sua volta.

Por fim, a própria consciência se apagou.

_XxX_

O chão fugiu de seus pés, ameaçando levá-lo com ele. Por sorte, Hikaru fora mais rápido, apoiando-se contra a parede e evitando a queda.

_O que foi isso?_ – indagou-se, a respiração acelerada pelo susto, olhando ao redor apenas para se ver sozinho no corredor.

Ou nem tanto.

A alguns passos à frente, uma grande porta jazia, esquecida entreaberta.

_Quem estaria acordado há essa hora?_

Curioso, resolveu se aproximar, os sentidos em alerta. Entrou na sala, encontrando-a escura e silenciosa. Sem escolha, acendeu as luzes, torcendo para que ninguém saltasse das sombras.

Somente quando as lâmpadas piscaram e acenderam é que se deu conta de onde estava.

_Tsc__. Não podia ser um lugar menor não? _– desanimou ao encarar a biblioteca. No entanto, em vez de dar a volta e sair, convencido de que não havia ninguém ali, o mais velho dos irmãos continuou andando. A cada passo o coração batia mais forte, aumentando cada vez mais a sensação de que deveria estar ali.

Por quê? Não sabia.

Apenas sentia que algo estava para acontecer.

E ele precisava estar lá.

_XxX_

_Ao anjo que vier a terra_

_O pranto do mundo lhe caberá parar_

_Aos servos Dele, lhe caberá a proteção_

_Ao demônio oculto, só restará à destruição_

As lágrimas escorriam, manchando o grande e antigo livro. Milhares de pensamentos cruzavam sua mente, bem como flashes desconexos explodiam ante seus olhos. Em meio a todo esse caos, não lhe importava como conseguira o livro nem o por que.

_De onde vem essa dor?_ – a respiração não passava de um chiado vacilante, as pernas tremiam, a visão escurecia. Oscilou perigosamente, tombando pra frente, os olhos fechando...

-Kaoru!

Pôs o pé a frente, firmando o corpo. Ergueu a cabeça, os ambarinos arregalados, porém límpidos.

-Hikaru. – sussurrou espantado, olhando incrédulo para o gêmeo.

O primogênito continuou lá, estático, os dedos sobre os lábios, como se assim pudesse recuperar o grito que libertara. Não, ele não quisera chamar a atenção, na verdade, bastou ver o gêmeo para ter o impulso de sair, tão silenciosamente quanto entrou.

Então, porque não conseguia? Porque continuava lá, parado, hipnotizado pelas lágrimas do irmão?

O mais velho sentia que fazia parte de tudo aquilo, algo maior, que os esmagava como uma sombra. No entanto, parecia tão...surreal. Uma desculpa barata para mascarar o pior dos pecados.

Era isso não era? O brilho desconhecido não passava de algo sujo e vulgar!

Não podia aceitar! Não podia ceder! Mesmo que fosse para seu outro eu.

_Mas, porque__ é__ tão difícil?_

_XxX_

Via-se novamente no campo de batalha. Só que não havia mais gritos, nem o clangor das espadas ou mesmo o choque de escudos. Não, agora só restava o silêncio lúgubre, sinistro e vazio, luto fechado, lamúria inaudível.

O mesmo silêncio que se apossa do coração quando ele para de bater.

Armaduras partidas, lâminas quebradas.

Corpos que se estendiam pelo horizonte a fora, rompendo a barreira do contável.

Penas brancas e negras, manchadas de sangue.

A lua vermelha brilhava esplendorosa, feliz ante o sacrifício que lhe fora oferecido. Mas Kaoru não a via, nem a ela nem os corpos. Não.

Para ele só existia Hikaru, parado a poucos metros de si, olhando para ele, chamando...

A reza ecoava, nada mais que um sussurro lânguido...

_Você__ é o anjo?_ – caminhava vacilante, se aproximando como podia. O caminho era árduo. O sonho lhe assombrava.

_Isso faz de mim o demônio?_

Alguns passos, só mais alguns passos. Tão perto mas exigia tanto. Estava tão cansado...até seu coração parecia se negar a continuar.

O ritmo foi mudando, acelerando...

Os joelhos cederam, levando-o ao chão.

_Por quê?_

_Eu só queria te amar..._

Fechou os olhos.

As palavras se tornaram mais altas...

Não! Sua vontade era mais forte, tinha que ser!

Os ambarinos se abriram. Esticou os braços, projetando-se pra frente. O livro foi ao chão, mas Kaoru não se importou. Esquecendo-se do orgulho, ficou de quatro. Engatinhou.

Estava chegando...

Hikaru se ajoelhou, o choque estampado em sua face, a luz da lua a deixando ainda mais pálida.

-Esse é o nosso destino? – foi a pergunta que seu querido irmão lhe fez, a voz cansada como nunca ouvira. Mesmo assim, Kaoru continuava se arrastando, o corpo tremendo, as forças o deixando.

Estava alcançando, envolvendo...

Mas o caçula não iria ceder, não depois de chegar tão longe. Num último impulso, venceu os poucos centímetros que faltavam, roçando os lábios nos do seu amado.

Por um segundo, os ambarinos se encontraram, compartilhando sentimentos, unindo as almas mais uma vez.

Por um segundo...

...condenando...

A dor veio, forte e dilacerante, consumindo cada fibra do ser já em frangalhos.

Tudo que Hikaru pode fazer foi assistir enquanto a face tão idêntica a sua era tomada pela dor. Uma lufada de ar quente atingiu seu rosto, um gemido morto.

-Kaoru! – finalmente conseguiu berrar, abraçando-se ao corpo agora inerte. Algo em si parecia vibrar, reagindo a tudo aquilo de forma intensa e dolorosa, rasgando seu peito, clamando por liberdade.

Se estava assim pelo irmão ou pelo beijo não tinha certeza.

Só sabia que o que havia de errado acabara de piorar.

_XxX_

Hikaru: q poeminha fraco, hein? ¬¬

Kaoru: é mesmo, aposto que ninguém entendeu ¬¬

Yue: gomen, eu tentei mas ñ saiu nada melhor T.T

Sério, qualquer dúvida, me avisem!

Reviews: \o/

**Karol ****Uchiha**

Hauhauhauhauhahauhuah XD

Adorei o 'baka-alegre-naum-taum-kawaii-quanto-o-kaoru'

Hikaru: ei! Òó

E sim, o Joseph é mau. Alguém tem que ser, né?

Bjs!

**s****abaku**** no ****lili-chan**

no problem my dear! (imitando o K d gravitation)

o importante é q vc comentou no final

e q continua gostando .

**Shuu-chan**** KC**

Minha querida amiga d maldades! XD

Hikaru e Kaoru: nani? Mais uma sádica? o.o o.o

Yue e Shuu: (sorriso psicopata)

Ok, adorei o seu review

Só espero ñ ter te feito desidratar u.u

**LahKage**

Yue, Kaoru e Hikaru: bem-vinda! \o/ \o/ \o/

Admito q me empolgo, e acabo deixando as coisas confusas mesmo '

Mas, se por acaso ficar muito sem noção é só avisar, ok?

Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 7

O sol entrava tímido por uma fresta na cortina, envolvendo o corpo na cama com tanto cuidado que parecia não querer acordá-lo. Mesmo assim, era apenas inevitável, como tantas outras coisas.

-Hi...karu...- chamou, a consciência voltando aos poucos, nublada e embaralhada, a voz mais fraca do que gostaria.

Sem resposta, tentou levantar. Porém, parou no meio do caminho, o tronco ligeiramente erguido, apoiado nos cotovelos, paralisado ante a cena que, até então, não notara.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam desalinhados, cobrindo um pouco as pálpebras cerradas. Era óbvio o cansaço no rosto pálido mas, o sorriso nos lábios rosados e a mão que apertava a sua lhe davam a certeza de que seu irmão não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar, que não ao seu lado.

-Arigatô, Hikaru. – agradeceu sem ao menos perceber, inebriado pelo singelo ato.

-Um verdadeiro anjo, não? – disse uma voz, dilacerando o belo momento.

Kaoru prendeu a respiração, um forte calafrio lhe correndo a espinha. Das sombras, a imponente figura do bispo Joseph se fez notar. Seus lábios, como sempre, torcidos num pequeno sorriso.

Mil perguntas fervilhavam na mente do mais novo mas um nó em sua garganta o impedia de fazê-las. Ele sabia que o homem diante de si tinha as respostas, só que isso só lhe dava ainda mais medo de saber.

_Não se aproxime!_ – berrava em pensamento, o corpo tomado pela necessidade de sair dali, fugir daquelas esmeraldas tão sombrias. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, sobrecarregada por tantas dúvidas e sensações.

Qual o preço da verdade?

Valeria à pena levantar as cortinas nos fundos daquele palco? Finalmente descobrir o que se passava nas sombras, longe da maioria dos olhares?

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, Kaoru reencontrou a voz.

-O que você quer? – indagou abertamente, tentando ser o mais frio possível. Suicídio? Talvez, mas não tinha escolha a não ser entrar naquele jogo.

-Você já sabe. – rebateu o bispo, o sorriso se alargando quase imperceptivelmente. O ruivo conteve um tremor.

-Então, o que está esperando? – desafiou, os ambarinos brilhando perigosamente, renovando o aperto na mão do irmão.

Joseph estreitou os olhos, não gostando do modo como era confrontado. Havia algo estranho ali, escondido bem fundo nos orbes âmbar como uma faísca. Ainda assim, destoava tanto daquele corpo frágil na cama.

Algo acima das emoções, talvez acima até mesmo do amor e do ódio.

Algo mais etéreo, mais elemental...

...mais forte...

Porém, seria o suficiente?

O moreno alisou o crucifixo do rosário negro que trazia nas mãos, prendendo-o discretamente entre os dedos. Sua face continuava firme, sem o mínimo abalo. Não havia com que se preocupar afinal, o demônio fora lacrado, por ninguém menos que ele mesmo.

E ele não cometia erros.

Caminhou lentamente, vencendo a distância que o separava do ruivo com passos calculados. O garoto continuava a lhe encarar, férreo, disposto a tudo para proteger o irmão.

-Desista. Ele não pertence a ti.

Algumas batalhas estão fadadas a perdição.

O bispo ergueu a mão, segurando o pescoço fino e alvo. Kaoru não esboçou reação, apenas ficou parado, encarando, desafiando...lutando...

_Por quê?_ – começou a apertar, sentindo o prazer da pele cedendo sobre seus dedos. Queria ver medo, uma careta de dor e desespero a deturpar os belos traços daquele ser infernal. Queria ouvir uma súplica, regozijar-se ao negá-la.

Queria sentir o poder de ter a vida do demônio nas mãos.

Mas o gêmeo continuava a encará-lo, sem a menor das reações. Mesmo que o rosto já avermelhasse e não mais respirasse, seus olhos continuavam firmes e determinados. Não iria ceder.

Até onde estavam dispostos a ir?

O bispo aproximou seu rosto da pele clara até quase tocá-la. Sorriu, ao ver o arrepio que sua respiração causava.

-Eu poderia matá-lo bem aqui, poderia torturá-lo como nem mesmo o pior pesadelo seria capaz, encarcerá-lo numa cela, tão fundo que nem mesmo os ratos conseguiriam te encontrar. Poderia...mas não vou. Porque isso iria entristecer nosso pequeno anjinho, não é mesmo? E nós não queremos isso.

-...di...to... – a palavra arranhou a garganta, marcando-a como ferro em brasa, o que lhe sobrara de ar escapando lentamente.

-Maldito? Ah, não. Eu sou bondoso, muito bondoso. Me diga, seu irmão já sabe de seu pecado?

Flashes do sonho explodiram por trás dos ambarinos, fazendo tudo silenciar e morrer. O chão sobre ele pareceu se abrir, atirando-o novamente naquele abismo sombrio e infinito, condenando-o a cair eternamente, o corpo se desfazendo em pó.

Sem luz, sem esperança.

Sem Hikaru.

-Um trem sairá da cidade no fim da tarde. Você estará nele.

Como se saindo de um transe, a mente de Kaoru pareceu acordar, lentamente voltando à cruel realidade. E, embora não tivesse notado a mão que finalmente soltara seu pescoço ou mesmo o ar que voltava a seus pulmões, as palavras do bispo continuavam ecoando, envenenando-lhe a alma como nada mais poderia fazer.

Baixou os olhos, encarando os dedos entrelaçados aos de Hikaru, numa união forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo.

_É esse o fim? Depois de tudo, sou eu que vou soltar primeiro?_

Sentiu o peito esquentar, tomado por algo que não conhecia. Fechou os olhos, tentando conter, no entanto era tão forte, tão destrutivo...

_Nii-san!_ – chamou em súplica. Não queria machucá-lo, não podia. Mas era tão forte, tanta raiva. Tudo a sua volta ficou rubro.

O mesmo rubro que queria derramar.

Abriu a boca, sem saber se para gritar ou rugir, apenas o fez, tentando liberar o que feria seu íntimo.

As contas do rosário se agitaram.

Como se atingido por uma bala de ar, a cabeça de Kaoru foi jogada para trás com brutalidade, o ódio se voltando contra si, explodindo e devastando tudo em seu ser.

Joseph ergueu o braço mais uma vez, amparando o corpo semiconsciente antes que caísse da cama, num tranco tão forte quanto o primeiro impacto.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc. - levantou o dedo indicador a frente dos ambarinos desfocados e o balançou lentamente, num óbvio sinal de negação, como se estivesse falando com uma tola criança. Depois, apenas o soltou, deixando o corpo cair entre os lençóis num baque leve.

Os minutos seguintes se passaram em completo silêncio.

O bispo encarou seu anjo, certificando-se de que ele ainda dormia. Procurou então entre as vestes, retirando de um bolso embutido um lenço branco, enxugando as duas lágrimas de sangue que rolaram dos olhos embaçados, deixando-os com de âmbar mais uma vez.

-És mesmo filho do inferno. – ponderou enquanto via o tecido alvo ser maculado por líquido tão vil.

Por fim, deu as costas aos gêmeos e saiu.

_XxX_

Os ambarinos se abriram, frios e determinados. Levantou, ignorando a pontada de dor nos músculos das costas, encarando com ódio a porta que acabara de ser fechada.

Na cama, jazia Kaoru, largado como um trapo. Ele, sua carne e seu sangue, seu outro eu e sua metade. Sim ele, o único que sempre estivera ao seu lado, agora ferido e humilhado.

Trincou os dentes, incapaz de suportar tal barbárie. Só Deus sabia como conseguira manter o controle, todavia não queria mais.

Com o máximo de cuidado, ajeitou o corpo inerte. O caçula lhe sussurrou alguma coisa mas não ouviu, apenas cobriu-o com o lençol e lhe beijou a testa, assistindo com pesar os olhos se fecharem.

Devagar, soltou as mãos, saindo silenciosamente.

Quando chegou ao corredor, socou a parede. Um estudante franzino escolheu esse momento para passar por perto, recebendo de imediato um olhar feroz.

_Desculpe, Kaoru. Eu sei que você não gostaria disso..._

Hikaru precisava de respostas se quisesse ir em frente. E sabia disso.

_Mas eu não vou te atirar aos lobos e ficar assistindo!_

Assustado, o garoto começou a recuar.

-Lugar errado, hora errada. – o ruivo justificou pra si mesmo, antes de atacar o ainda aturdido, e mais que intimidado estudante.

Num mundo onde amor e lágrimas andam lado a lado, quem pode dizer o que é certo? E o que é errado?

Até que ponto os fins justificam os meios?

Deus não lhe dava as respostas. Então, teria que arrancá-las.

A porta do armário de vassouras foi fechada e trancada...

_XxX_

Desculpem a demora! çç

Volta as aulas, tô um bagaço T.T

Pra completar, o site resolve ficar d TPM ¬¬'

Enfim...

Ok. Eu sei que disse que os capítulos seriam maiores e talz mas eu tive que dividir esse, se não ficaria muito grande.

Ainda bolei essa cena do Hikaru, q ñ existia no original, mas ñ deu pra tapar o buraco. Na boa, ñ sei d onde ela saiu! O.o

Ñ era p/ o Hikaru ser dark!!! (esperneia)

Hikaru: hauhauhauhauhuah XD

Kaoru e yue: o.o' o.o'

Reviews! \o/

**Karol Uchiha**

Calma, calma, ñ precisa me nocautear! x.x

E, sim, Kaoru sofrendo é TU-DO!

Hikaru: XD

Kaoru: çç

Se bem q, eu tenho umas surpresas pro Hikaru também XD

Kaoru: XD

Hikaru: çç'

-

**Shuu-chan KC**

Como assim idiota sem moral?

Vc é uma fã da minha fic! É claro q vc tem moral!

Só ñ abusa, ok? ¬¬'

Brincadeira.

Só ñ posso dizer se vai ficar tudo bem, se ñ estraga o final u.u

O seu MSN saiu meio falhado mas eu passo o meu por e-mail, ok?

-

Ja ne! o/


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 8

As batidas ecoavam incessantes, vibrando pelo quarto numa onda invisível de fúria. Porém, o jovem ruivo se recusava a mover um mísero músculo, ou mesmo tirar os olhos da janela.

_É esse o nosso destino?_ – indagava, de novo e de novo, contemplando com tristeza as nuvens alaranjadas que se tornavam cada vez mais escuras.

O tempo se esgotava, escorrendo como lágrimas entre seus dedos. Por mais que tentasse, não via saída que não juntar as mãos e enche-las de novo.

_Se eu __for embora nunca mais nos__ veremos mas, se eu ficar..._ – cerrou os punhos sobre o peito, como se assim pudesse calar o sentimento impuro que tomara seu coração. Tentava matar, tentava conter, porém sabia que não conseguiria.

Porque uma parte de si queria.

No fundo, Kaoru sabia que era só amor. Um amor forte, verdadeiro e puro.

Um amor que ninguém deveria destruir.

Mas, e Hikaru?

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para te ter ao meu __lado...__Ma__s__ de que adianta se você não sentir o mesmo?_

Mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o grito de frustração e mágoa. A verdade é que estava cansado de fingir, de se sentir sujo. Queria, não, precisava jogar tudo pro alto e simplesmente agarrar o irmão, beijá-lo e possuí-lo.

Precisava fazer isso ou enlouqueceria.

Cruel? Não. Apenas simples, muito simples.

Poderia fazer isso, poderia forçar Hikaru a aceitar o seu amor.

Então, porque continuava ali parado? Porque mantinha a solidão trancada em seu peito?

Porque sufocava lágrimas e juras de amor?

A resposta era justamente o início de tudo, esse sentimento, paixão desenfreada, que o aprisionara nesse ciclo de tristeza e dor. E, mesmo a um passo de perder sua sanidade e alma, não conseguia reagir.

Porque Hikaru iria chorar.

_Se é__ para um de nós se machucar então que seja eu, que já estou condenado._

Mas as batidas continuavam, pedindo, implorando...

Hikaru queria respostas, merecia tê-las.

Kaoru só rezava para que não fosse tão doloroso...

_XxX_

O sangue se misturava com a madeira escura porém, ele não se importava, de fato, deixara de sentir a mão há muito tempo. Não, no momento tudo que existia era aquela maldita porta, e a pessoa atrás dela.

_Por quê?_

Alguns alunos passavam pelo corredor, lançando-lhe olhares variados. Raiva, desprezo, indiferença, pena...nenhum desses sentimentos o alcançava. Porque todos desistiam, optando por continuar suas vidas medíocres como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_Porque fui tão cego?_

Talvez, isso fosse o mais certo. Apenas ignorar, ignorar e se proteger.

Afinal, o mundo não iria parar por eles, certo?

Estar ali ou não, existir ou não, no fundo, não fazia a menor diferença.

Talvez, fosse melhor se conformar...

Mas ele não queria.

Não queria esquecer tudo que percebera.

_Como pude pensar que era você? Como pude te culpar?_

As batidas continuavam...

Flashes explodiam ante seus olhos, lembranças que enterrara fundo, sem nem mesmo saber por quê. Memórias que sequer sabia que tinha, aprisionadas e ofuscadas pela mais pura luz.

_Como pude esquecer o gosto de teus lábios?_

Sabia que não poderia encarar aqueles olhos tristes, que não era digno de perdão e que já era tarde demais. Mas a teimosia sempre fora seu trunfo. Ainda que o sangue escorresse pela porta e seu braço tremesse pelo esforço, não desistiria.

Não soltaria a mão que sempre lhe foi estendida.

Por mais que dor e culpa esmagassem todo o brilho dos ambarinos, no fundo, uma força oculta ameaçava despertar, movida pela determinação de Hikaru.

Uma parte da cortina havia caído, revelando um pedaço dos sinistros bastidores. Em suas mãos, pequenas migalhas de verdade começavam a surgir. E, não importava o que acontecesse, tais mãos continuariam fortemente cerradas, ele não iria deixar seu conteúdo escapar! Não iria fechar os olhos e bancar a vítima!

Já o havia feito por tempo demais...

Já ferira Kaoru demais...

Não! Chegara a hora de rasgar o peito e deixar sair, olhar fundo nos olhos iguais aos seus, envolver a mão igual a sua.

Hora de ler e ser lido.

Explicar, admitir, implorar...

...corresponder...

E, se lhe fosse permitido, sentir aqueles lábios mais uma vez.

Mas o mundo era cruel. Mesmo que ambos vivessem pelo mesmo sentimento, tudo que conseguiam era se afastar.

A porta continuava fechada.

Quanto tempo agüentariam?

_Por favor, __Kaoru_ – lágrimas se formavam indo ao chão como pequenas jóias. Os olhos se fecharam, o corpo trêmulo parecendo fraco demais para se sustentar.

As batidas continuavam...

_Eu preciso de você..._

Quente. Sim, quente.

Macio, aconchegante, conhecido...

Sorriu tímido, deliciando-se com o contato. Sentiu ser puxado gentilmente e cedeu, se deixando levar por aquele que lhe era tão caro. O som de um trinco nunca pareceu tão lindo.

-Hikaru?

O mais velho abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando guardar cada pedacinho, cada segundo em que ficaria protegido por aquelas quatro paredes. O caçula estava a sua frente, segurando a mão machucada como se o mais leve movimento pudesse feri-la ainda mais.

Porém, o sorriso morreu ao ver tristeza e dor nos apagados ambarinos.

Como explicar? Como sequer começar?

Novas lágrimas nasceram, riscando o rosto pálido e ainda úmido do primogênito, fruto da mais pura angústia. O prazer do toque sumiu, deixando apenas o enorme abismo.

-Eu te feri tanto assim? – foi tão baixo que talvez não passasse de um pensamento.

-Hikaru...

-Gomen, Kaoru! Eu não queria!

-Mas, Hikaru...

-Não! Não diga nada! Só me escute, por favor... – as pernas finalmente cederam, o levando ao chão. Desesperado, usou a mão ferida para se agarrar ao irmão. - ...por favor...

Os olhos se encaravam como se a vida de ambos dependesse disso. E, talvez, fosse verdade.

Porém, mesmo sentindo o quanto aquilo era importante, Kaoru não queria deixar o gêmeo falar. Não, seu coração não agüentaria ouvir as conclusões do mais velho apenas para perceber que estavam erradas, não...

Não resistiria.

O caçula se abaixou, pousando um dedo nos lábios do mais velho. Uma escolha fora feita. Seria a certa?

-Eu vou te contar o meu segredo. – disse Kaoru lentamente, como se assim pudesse convencer a si mesmo – Mas, isso vai te machucar, nii-chan.

Hikaru deu um meio sorriso ante a expressão usada. Incrível como sua metade conseguia dar tanto valor a algo tão simples.

-Eu não me importo. – respondeu por fim, a voz soando idêntica a do irmão, calma e hesitante, como se as palavras a serem proferidas pudessem quebrar e feri-los.

E elas iriam.

-Hikaru, eu... – sentiu a coragem falhar, empurrando-o para longe do que realmente queria dizer – Você sabe por que viemos pra cá?

O primogênito piscou confuso.

-Existe uma profecia...ela diz que um anjo virá a Terra como salvador mas, junto dele, virá um demônio. – parou, umedecendo os lábios secos. Sem perceber, apertou mais a mão contra a sua. – Esse demônio...Hikaru, eu...

-Você não é o demônio.

Choque, puro e simples. A coragem pareceu evaporar junto com a tristeza e qualquer outro sentimento, deixando-o ali, abandonado e vazio, incapaz de compreender o que acontecia.

-Co-como? – balbuciou, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

-O que você acha que eu fiz enquanto a princesinha estava dormindo? – brincou, tentando não ser esmagado pelo clima que se instalara. Mas, visto que não deu certo, tornou a ficar sério – Eu fui atrás de respostas, Kaoru, e consegui algumas. Não sei se sou esse anjo mas você não é o demônio.

Foi o golpe de misericórdia.

O mais novo soltou a mão que segurava, levantou e se afastou, dando as costas a quem tanto amava, voltando a encarar o triste pôr-do-sol. Lágrimas de sangue começaram a rolar.

_Desculpe..._

-Kaoru!

_Eu sei que você não teve a intenção._

-Kaoru fale comigo, por favor.

_Mas você não sabe o quanto me __dó__i ouvir isso, saber que é só a sua inocência..._

-Kaoru!

-Admita, você só não quer ficar sozinho. – disse por fim, suas palavras mesclando amargura e raiva, rechaçando o peito do mais velho sem piedade.

Hikaru apoiou as mãos no chão, tonto e vazio. Então era isso? Depois de tudo, seu irmão não acreditara nele?

-Eu não entendia seus sentimentos, Kaoru! Me senti sufocado e achei que era você! Mas não era, não era! – gritou, desesperado por uma reação do caçula.

Só que ele continuou imóvel.

_Não!_ – o pensamento cortou a mente do mais velho como navalha, decepando o medo, impedindo-o de cair no abismo que separava os dois. – _Posso não ter o seu amor, mas não terei seu ódio!_

O mais novo continuava perdido em si, tentando reaver o controle sobre o próprio corpo e coração. Queria continuar assim, fechado numa cúpula invisível, excluído do mundo até estar pronto para encará-lo mais uma vez.

Tolice sua achar que conseguiria.

Uma mão forte lhe puxou pelo ombro, girando-o com brusquidão, enquanto uma outra se apossou dos fios ruivos, puxando com força, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto. Antes mesmo que pudesse reclamar, uma boca se chocou com a sua, dominadora e feroz, atacando como um animal selvagem e faminto; batendo dentes, forçando a língua e rasgando os lábios.

O gosto metálico se espalhou, trazendo ambos de volta a realidade. Atordoado, Kaoru caiu sentado numa das camas, empurrado por um Hikaru igualmente perdido.

_O que eu fiz?_ – repreendeu-se o mais velho, olhando incrédulo para o estado do gêmeo. As lágrimas de sangue o assustavam, verdade, porém não chegavam aos pés do filete vermelho que escorria dos lábios inchados.

Cerrou os punhos e baixou o rosto, incapaz de encarar o estrago que havia feito. A culpa voltou com força total, uma mão fria a lhe apertar o coração, fazendo-o se lembrar de todas as vezes que machucara o caçula.

Porque era sempre Hikaru que feria. Nunca o contrário.

Não conseguia lembrar de uma única vez que Kaoru o tivesse feito chorar.

Mesmo que aquelas palavras venenosas ainda ecoassem em seu íntimo, o mais velho sabia que seu irmão queria apenas protegê-lo, ainda que também se ferisse.

_Como posso te alcançar?_

Como que atendendo ao seu pedido, sua mente estalou, finalmente encaixando as peças que faltavam. Estivera ali, na sua frente o tempo todo, gritando para ser ouvida. A resposta que tanto queria, prova incontestável que a lógica de seu irmão jamais poderia negar.

-Ainda acha que é um demônio? – perguntou desdenhoso, passando a língua nos próprios lábios.

-... – Kaoru só lhe encarava, ainda anestesiado por tantas sensações.

-Hn, você não conseguiria ser nem se quisesse. – avançou, aproximando os rostos mais uma vez.

-Hikaru.. – a respiração acelerava a cada segundo. Acuado, foi subindo na cama, tentando inutilmente se afastar.

-Você nunca me fez chorar. – a provocação esmoreceu, dando lugar a sinceridade. Porém, se forçou a continuar, avançando ainda mais rápido, lambendo o sangue que escorria dos lábios trêmulos.

-Hi.. – a palavra saiu cortada. Não tinha mais ar, não tinha mais força. Deitou na cama, incapaz de continuar a fuga. O mais velho logo ficou por cima, ainda atacando seu rosto com a língua.

-Ah... – Kaoru gemeu fraco, ainda lutando por controle. Aqueles toques, a imposição, tudo o deixava zonzo, cada fibra de seu ser gritando, implorando pela entrega.

_Você sabe o que faz comigo? O que me pede?_ – sentia-se de frente a um abismo, com Hikaru a suas costas. Seria empurrado ou trazido de volta?

O primogênito sorriu, lendo o conflito nos ambarinos febris do irmão. Kaoru estava cedendo, só mais um pouco...

-Você nunca me machucaria. – sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, sentindo-o estremecer.

-Nii...san...

-Venha.

Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, desejosos e necessitados. Hikaru bem que tentou ser cuidadoso mas Kaoru não deixou, arrastando-o para algo maior, mais intenso, compartilhando tudo, sugando tudo, dominando tudo. Não com fúria ou magoa, mas com paixão e amor.

Uma paixão arrebatadora e incendiária, digna das fogueiras da inquisição.

Um amor puro como as flores do Éden.

As barreiras haviam caído, revelando o que realmente importava. Ali, nos braços um do outro, se despiram de qualquer dor, qualquer mágoa ou arrependimento acumulados naqueles dias cinzentos, que agora pareciam tão distantes.

Ali, na cama, quando os sentimentos se fundiram e explodiram, transbordando um no outro, o mundo pareceu parar, dando-lhes o momento.

Finalmente, voltaram a seu um só.

_XxX_

Hikaru e Kaoru: o///o o///o

Yue: q foi? o.õ

Kaoru e Hikaru: como assim 'voltaram a ser um só?' Ò///Ó Ò///Ó

Yue: entendam como quiserem u.u

Ok, oficialmente ñ rolou nada

Mas a imaginação é algo meio estranho, vcs ñ acham? XD

Reviews! \o/

**Karol ****Uchiha**

Antes d mais nada, melhor esclarecermos uma coisa:

Eu faço tae kwon do então se vc me nocautear d novo vai ter! ÒÓ (segurando uma bolsa c/ gelo na cabeça)

E sim, acabou a vida boa do Hikaru! XD

Se bem q eu ñ consigo deixar o Kaoru d lado T.T

Acho q todas as fãns dele são sádicas u.u

**Shuu-chan**** KC**

Sim, o Hikaru enganou geral! XD

Kaoru: já tava na hora d dar uma dentro ¬¬'

Mas ñ precisa se preocupar c/ continuação, a fic já está terminada

É só q ñ deu pra colocar o cap no dia certo na última vez u.u'

-

Deixem review ou eu arremesso o Tamaki! u.u


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken__Wings_

Capítulo 9

-

_A minha mão na sua_

_A sua mão na minha_

_Era tudo que eu precisava_

_Porque não é mais suficiente?_

_XxX_

Seguia pelo corredor sem realmente vê-lo, as palavras de outrora ainda ecoando em sua mente.

_Preciso de sua ajuda._

Tom baixo e calmo. Ameaça velada em cada sílaba. Sempre assim, do mesmo jeito que sempre ouvira.

Naquela noite não fora diferente.

E ainda que os anos houvessem passado desde a primeira vez que a ouvira, ainda se sentia um náufrago arrastado para o mar profundo.

Estava disposto a ir? Fechar os olhos e se deixar guiar?

Seu coração dizia que sim.

Porém, sua mente insistia em sussurrar que algo estava tremendamente errado.

_Se eu fizer isso, poderei ser..._

-Eles estão aqui. – a voz soturna o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o encarar as esmeraldas sombrias. Estremeceu.

-Prepare-se. – não era um pedido nem uma advertência, mas uma ordem fria e implacável. Inconscientemente, o loiro apertou o bolso do uniforme.

O bispo remexeu a túnica, revelando um molho de chaves prateadas. Não demorou muito para escolher qual usar.

Ao fundo no corredor, uma porta manchada de sangue surgiu.

_XxX_

Passos.

Rápidos e duros. Raivosos.

Passos que logo chegariam até eles.

Kaoru percebeu e se afastou, rompendo o abraço carinhoso, pondo-se em pé no meio do quarto.

-O que foi? – indagou o primogênito, imitando o irmão ainda que por instinto.

-Ele está vindo.

-Quem?

-Joseph.

_O que ele te fez?_ – Hikaru se perguntou, cerrando os punhos e tentando controlar-se. Kaoru parecia cada vez mais abalado, um coelho ferido e acuado. Tinha que se preocupar com ele, protegê-lo! O resto podia esperar.

A mão do mais velho envolveu a trêmula do caçula, enlaçando os dedos com firmeza.

-Ele quer que eu vá embora, teme que te corrompa. – sussurrou Kaoru, um sorriso triste brincando em seus lábios enquanto fixava os ambarinos naquele que mais amava.

-Shh... – silenciou-o, pousando um dedo sobre os lábios finos. – Você não vai a lugar algum, não sem mim.

-Hikaru...

Os corpos se aproximaram, as bocas ameaçando se procurarem novamente. Porém, um estalido, seguido pelo som de madeira rangendo interrompeu tudo, incluindo as duas respirações.

A porta fora aberta. Parado nela, uma figura de longas mechas louras e olhos exóticos e predadores.

-Licht. – a voz do mais novo não passara de um rosnado, o medo se transformando em desgosto.

-Vejo que ainda lembra meu nome. – disse o loiro zombeteiro, entrando no quarto sem qualquer cerimônia. Reparou então nas mãos dadas e nos lábios inchados. Uma sobrancelha dourada se ergueu, inquisidora.

-Interrompi alguma coisa?

-Não. – responderam os gêmeos, tentando a todo custo não expulsar o invasor a pontapés.

-Ótimo. – sorriu, a mão dentro do bolso tirando um pequeno lenço branco.

O resto foi rápido demais para se entender.

O rosário se fez ouvir, sacudindo de novo e de novo, levando Kaoru ao chão, os braços ao redor do corpo trêmulo tentando se proteger da dor que o dilacerava.

Assustado, Hikaru ameaçou ajudá-lo no entanto seu caminho foi barrado por Licht, que rapidamente o agarrou, tentando por o lenço em seu rosto.

-Kaoru! – gritou enquanto se debatia, rezando para que sua voz chegasse até o irmão, que o fizesse agüentar.

Porém, o onipotente e onisciente deus em que tanto acreditava não estava lá para ouvi-lo. Nem a si nem os gritos do caçula.

Não, eles estavam sozinhos. Sempre estiveram, sempre estariam.

Acreditar que poderiam escapar...

Acreditar que poderiam ser livres e felizes...

Será que era pedir demais?

Algo gelado foi forçado contra o rosto do mais velho, fazendo o mundo turvar.

Nosso pecado é tão grande assim? – os joelhos cederam, a mente precipitou-se na escuridão.

-Hi...aru.. – chamou fraco o mais novo, vendo o irmão esmorecer nos braços do loiro. Tentou se erguer e chegar até ele mas algo pesado forçou sua cabeça para baixo.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc.

_XxX_

Sentiu algo morno roçar em seu rosto, afastando a franja e contornando os lábios. Isso despertou a mente adormecida, trazendo-a de volta lentamente mesmo que, no fundo, seu dono não quisesse acordar.

Porque conhecia aquela presença.

Porque sabia que não era Hikaru.

Infelizmente, algumas coisas são inevitáveis. Abrir os olhos era uma delas.

-Até que enfim, bela adormecida. – disse uma voz junto a si. Piscou, tentando focar a visão, logo percebendo a figura loira sentada ao seu lado na cama.

-Onde está Hikaru? – indagou raivoso.

-Num lugar bem melhor que você.

-O que você fez com o meu irmão?! – exaltou-se, tentando se erguer e sair dali. Porém, mal contraiu os músculos e os sentiu falhar, uma dor aguda o fazendo cair de volta na cama, tonto e trêmulo.

-Eu não tentaria isso de novo. – Licht avisou lacônico.

Kaoru bufou, mesmo que até isso He causasse certo desconforto, passando a avaliar a situação em que se encontrava.

Estavam ambos em um quarto muito antigo, provavelmente um dos primeiros a serem construídos. Não havia janelas nem lâmpadas, apenas uma pequena lamparina, que parecia aumentar ainda mais as trevas ao invés de afastá-las.

_Resumindo: estou preso, sem a menor idéia de onde __estou,__ fraco demais para escapar e, ah sim! Com __Licht__ como companhia! __Hn__, pior que isso só se __Hikaru__ estivesse aqui também__. Se bem que, pelo menos assim eu saberia onde ele está._

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um toque em seu rosto, o mesmo que o despertara.

-Ouvi dizer que demônios são muito orgulhosos. – disse o loiro, inclinando-se mais, praticamente deitando junto ao ruivo.

-E se forem? – rebateu, não se deixando intimidar, mesmo que no íntimo já soubesse o que iria acontecer.

-Então vou ter que te humilhar.

O toque se tornou bruto, fixando o rosto de sua vítima, impedindo que escapasse do beijo forçado. Não que fizesse muita diferença, a palavra "resistência" era só uma vaga lembrança, ecoando distante demais na mente de Kaoru para ser entendida.

O que se seguiu foi uma eternidade de beijos e toques, cada um mais agonizante que o último, deixando um rastro avermelhado na pele macia. Os olhos de Licht se tornaram escuros e indecifráveis, misturando-se as sombras do quarto como parte delas.

_Era uma vez uma criança_

_Mais p__ura e inocente como qualquer outra_

_Um anjo nascido na Terra_

Subiu em cima do ruivo, sentando sobre suas coxas. Abriu a camisa com violência, fazendo os botões caírem pelo chão. Sorriu.

Kaoru abriu a boca porém, nenhum som saiu dela. Ali, jogado naquela cama como um trapo, condenado a maior das humilhações...onde as palavras morriam antes mesmo de serem ditas, seu amor por Hikaru não parecia o suficiente...

Fechou os olhos, rezando em silêncio para que a escuridão o levasse.

_Pobre criatura!_

_Oh, penada criança!_

_Seu único erro foi sorrir_

_Num mundo decadente e cruel_

-Não vai ser assim tão fácil. – sussurrou-lhe a voz angelical, movendo novamente as mãos pela pele nua. Uma delas se embrenhou nos fios avermelhados, puxando com força; a outra precipitou-se dentro da calça, estimulando o membro até então intocado.

Uma pontada de nojo pareceu se formar, manifestando-se como um fraco gemido. Contudo, não foi o suficiente para aplacar o vazio crescente em Kaoru.

Os ambarinos continuavam fechados.

_Oito anos, nada mais_

_As trevas finalmente o pegaram_

_Mesmo sem nada a oferecer_

_Arrancaram-lhe as asas, tiraram-lhe tudo_

O falo em sua mão começava a enrijecer, tomando forma sobre a calça. Licht sorriu triunfante, sabia que cedo ou tarde sua presa se renderia, todos se rendiam. Continuou a acariciá-lo num frenesi quase insano, descobrindo com habilidade todos os pontos fracos.

-Não adianta negar nem se esconder. Isso não é um sonho. Então abra os olhos, abra os olhos e chore.

_Oh Deus, onde estavas?_

_Porque fechaste os olhos para um de teus filhos?_

-Ninguém virá salvá-lo. – a voz do loiro era assustadora, neutra e inumana como jamais alguém poderia imaginar.

Ou talvez não. Porque havia uma pessoa, um único homem cujo tom poderia alcançá-lo, até mesmo superá-lo.

Um bispo frio e negro como o rosário que carregava.

_Três anos se passaram_

_Três anos em que morrera a cada dia_

_Encolhido no escuro, chorando em silêncio_

_Penas e sangue espalhados pelo chão_

As últimas roupas lhe foram arrancadas, deixando-o totalmente exposto aos olhos azuis.

-Você é lindo. – sussurrou-lhe o predador, acomodando-se entre as pernas esguias, lambendo os lábios devagar.

Kaoru engasgou. Choque, dor e prazer pareciam explodir em seu peito enquanto arqueava as costas o mais que podia. Um gemido sofrido escapou de seus lábios.

_Então, um dia a luz voltou_

_Finalmente lhe estenderam a mão_

_Mas, será que valera a pena?_

_Para os olhos escuros era apenas mais um_

Enterrou as mãos na cascata dourada, apertando com força, cravando as unhas o máximo que conseguia. Porém, não podia evitar que seu próprio corpo continuasse se movendo, desesperado por contato.

-Maldito. – sibilou, fechando os olhos com ainda mais força, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não estava acontecendo, que não estava sentindo prazer naquilo.

Mas estava.

A semente que explodia na boca do loiro era prova disso.

_Oh, destino maldito!_

_Oh, Deus cruel!_

_Guardara seu coração como pudera_

_Mas ele nada lhe valia agora_

Kaoru foi virado de bruços ainda embriagado pelo gozo. Logo, Licht se fez sentir as suas costas.

-Delicioso. – provocou, enquanto se posicionava melhor.

_Pobre e perdida criança_

_Mesmo na luz não consegue mais reluzir_

_Ninguém nunca notar__á__ a esperança?_

_A frágil pena branca que trazes nas mãos?_

O grito ecoou, vibrando pelo quarto como uma explosão particular. Mas o loiro não parou, pelo contrário, apenas investiu de novo com força redobrada.

Mais fundo, mais rápido, mais forte. Aquele demônio ia se render, liberando o caminho até _ele_.

_Amaldiçoada criatura_

_Triste anjo cinzento_

_Seus algozes eram das trevas_

_Assim como teu salvador_

De novo, de novo, de novo. Até despedaçar, não restar mais nada!

Era a sua chance de se fazer notar, mostrar-se a altura daquelas esmeraldas tão sombrias. Sua chance de ser aceito, lembrado...amado...

Mesmo que para isso tivesse que ignorar as lágrimas e o sangue derramados pelo ruivo, seus sussurros engasgados que só pareciam chamar o irmão. Mesmo que tivesse que ferir do mesmo jeito que o feriram...

_Qual o valor de um anjo maculado?_

Retirou-se devagar, avaliando o estrago com olhos frios. A pele clara estava tomada por arranhões e mordidas e alguns hematomas começavam a aparecer. A pequena entrada se resumia a uma mancha de sangue, que já se espalhava pelos lençóis brancos.

Porém, o maior dano era mostrado pelos olhos, agora abertos e despedaçados, incapazes de refletir até mesmo a efêmera luz da lamparina.

Destruído.

-Será que agora poderei ser seu anjo? – indagou o loiro, os olhos azuis já começando a embaçar. Engoliu seco, tentando controlar suas emoções. Cobriu o que sobrara do jovem, num sinal de compaixão, aproveitando para fechar-lhe as pálpebras com delicadeza.

Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, apoiando-se nela e deslizando até o chão. Ali, cercado de poeira e mofo, finalmente deixou-se desabar.

_Qual o valor de um anjo maculado?_

_XxX_

Ok, esse cap quase ñ saiu.

Motivo? O upgrade do PC q simplesmente evaporou mais d um terço do cap! Sério, quando fui olhar hj (sexta-feira), minhas preciosas 9 páginas tinham sido substituídas por pouco mais de 2 T.T

E lá fui eu digitar tudo d novo. Detalhe: um DARK LEMON! E meu pai estava em casa.

Depois dessa me considero ninja ¬¬'

Rezem p/ q os outros caps tb ñ tenham sido cortados TT.TT

Reviews! \o/

**Karol ****Uchiha**

Yeah! Hikaru dark and sexy rules!

Ñ sei pq, mas sempre vi os dois c/ um toque d sadomasoquismo XD

Obrigado pelos elogios #.#

E se prepare, pq agora é q a fic vai ferver d vez!

-

Fãs sádicas do Kaoru, manifestem-se!!! ;3


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A:_

_-fala- // pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 10

-

A dor crescia em si, dominante e avassaladora, rasgando sua alma com tanta violência que o corpo simplesmente reagiu, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade antes que sua mente se perdesse para sempre.

Porém, a realidade não era tão boa assim.

Do contrário, não acordaria sozinho e frio, muito menos com aqueles olhos a lhe encarar. As esmeraldas que tanto feriam seu amado irmão.

-O que você fez com ele? – indagou, contendo-se para não gritar.

Mas Joseph não notou, ou mesmo ignorou o ódio crescente nos ambarinos, permanecendo sentado numa elegante poltrona no meio do quarto.

-Espero que não tenha sido...maculado. – as palavras pareciam feitas de veneno e descontentamento, deixando claro para qualquer um o papel de ambos naquele jogo.

Mas Hikaru não era qualquer um. Não tinha paciência para charadas e enigmas, não fazia questão de saber onde nem com quem estava se metendo. Não, a rota de fuga ficava a encargo do caçula, sempre preocupado com a defesa.

A ele, o tão erroneamente chamado anjo, sobrava a impulsividade e agressividade do ataque.

Foi pensando nisso que o ruivo se levantou, caminhando lentamente até o bispo.

-Onde está Kaoru? – _Quer um animal acuado? Pois bem, serei um._

-Num lugar de onde jamais fugirá.

-Bom, então terei que ir até ele. – concluiu, no rosto angelical um sorriso carregado de malícia.

O bispo fez menção de se levantar, a chama da raiva transpassando a máscara pouco a pouco. Lutara muito por esse anjo, agora que o tinha, nada iria impedi-lo.

Só que não deu tempo.

As contas do rosário se agitaram quando foram ao chão, escorregando das mãos inertes. A cabeça do moreno pendeu para baixo, os olhos fechados enquanto um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios.

Hikaru massageou a mão, sentindo-a latejar após o soco. Mas a dor só o fez lembrar de Kaoru, do quanto ele sofrera e sofria.

_Agüente Kaoru, por favor!_

O som da porta batendo foi a última coisa que ecoou no luxuoso quarto.

_XxX_

As lágrimas já haviam secado, o coração e a respiração também voltaram ao normal. Mesmo assim, será que ele poderia continuar?

A maçaneta já estava morna, prova concreta da sua indecisão.

Sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Sabia que essa frágil e tola esperança era tudo que tinha.

Só que alguma coisa o deixava em xeque, uma voz mais profunda que seu próprio coração. Algo que trincava em sua alma e formava novas lágrimas.

_Se eu abrir essa porta, você vai se lembrar de mim?_

Estava tão cansado...

_Seu amor será suficiente para fechar as feridas que reabri?_

Passos ecoavam pelo corredor. Passos que não eram do moreno.

Rápidos, raivosos ...desesperados...

Sim, era ele. O garoto que roubara seu lugar mesmo sem saber.

Mas, será que aquela posição realmente chegara a ser sua? Ou tudo não passava de uma ilusão? O sonho depravado de uma criança impura?

_Se eu entrar, talvez ele passe direto._

Porém, o que encontraria do outro lado?

Teria feito de tudo sem hesitar. Até mesmo mataria pra estar ao lado dele. Era uma pessoa controlada, sempre fora, não precisava de emoções, só de uma única pessoa ao seu lado.

Sua mão começou a suar, incapaz de segurar a maçaneta. Nervosismo e medo travavam uma batalha em seu ser, uma luta ferrenha contra o coração. Os primeiros tentando fugir, o segundo querendo ficar.

Só que nenhum deles queria abrir a porta.

Porque era cruel, vergonhoso, desumano.

Porque era o único erro que cometera em sua vida.

Mas, principalmente porque sabia que, assim que abrisse aquela porta não encontraria um rapaz ruivo desacordado mas uma criança assustada e ferida, chorando no canto mais escuro do quarto e o mais longe possível da cama manchada se sangue. Os braços franzinos e machucados estariam ao redor do corpo trêmulo, os olhos fortemente cerrados na tola ilusão de que assim não seria visto. E sentiria frio. Muito frio.

Uma criança.

Loira e de raríssimos olhos azul-dourados.

Porque foi assim que ele acordou na primeira vez que fora estuprado, e porque foi assim que ele se sentiu a cada segundo que passara naquele maldito bordel de quinta.

Havia sobrevivido como pudera, juntando os poucos pedaços que sobraram de si mesmo...

Porém, estaria pronto para encarar tudo o que perdera através dos ambarinos?

Suspirou, encostando a cabeça na porta e fechando os olhos. Não conseguia saber que caminho doeria mais. Se bem que isso nem chegou a ser importante, afinal os passos do ruivo haviam parado.

_XxX_

O sangue ferveu quando viu a figura loira parada a poucos passos de si. Bem verdade que há tempos não fazia idéia de onde estava, continuando somente por que o instinto lhe forçava a tal.

Mas Licht estava ali.

E ele poderia estar saindo do banheiro que não faria diferença pra Hikaru.

O punho rasgou o ar, fazendo o loiro cambalear, se escorando na parede pra não cair.

-Acho que mereci essa. – disse, tocando os lábios de leve e já os sentindo inchar. Recolocou a máscara, abafando tudo que sentia com o olhar predador de sempre.

-Onde ele está? – perguntou o ruivo, os punhos ainda cerrados, pronto pra mais.

-Ele quem? – Licht fingia ingenuidade mas seus olhos transbordavam malícia. Viu os ambarinos se arregalarem e sorriu.

Hikaru perdeu o controle.

Socos e chutes choveram sobre o louro, que se defendia evitando maiores estragos. A verdade é que a fúria prejudica a precisão, assim como a força atrapalha a velocidade, levando a luta a um único resultado.

E os olhos azuis sabiam qual era.

-Maldito... – sibilou Hikaru, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Sua respiração era muito ofegante e seu rosto já se encontrava rubro. Pequenos tremores o envolviam, mostrando que não estava tão bem preparado para esse esforço quanto julgara estar.

Por outro lado, o rapaz maior só respirava um pouco mais rápido que o normal, não havendo sinais de rubor ou suor em seu rosto.

-Se faz tanto questão de saber, ele está neste quarto. – disse, com o conhecido ar superior, indicando a porta com um meneio de cabeça. O ruivo grunhiu alguma coisa, já havia até esquecido da porta.

Desespero. Sim, desespero.

No fim, é tudo que temos, não é? E Licht sabia disso. Um manipulador nato, um grande conhecedor da natureza humana. Um sobrevivente, que a todos enganava com sua bela máscara.

Só que essa máscara havia rachado. Lágrimas tinham aberto caminho através da fria porcelana, vindas do verdadeiro rosto por detrás dela.

Mesmo que ninguém as tivesse visto, elas existiam.

Se Hikaru tivesse gasto um segundo ou dois, se tivesse prestado mais atenção talvez pudesse perceber, entender...perdoar...

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O ruivo apenas voou na maçaneta, girando-a o mais rápido que conseguiu, escancarando a porta num único movimento.

-Ainda poderá amá-lo?

O gêmeo parou, ambarinos e azuis se chocando. Experiência e amor duelavam, ferozes como animais, tentando a todo custo submeter o outro.

Quem ganharia?

Quem sairia menos ferido?

Quais lágrimas valeriam mais?

Seria necessário toda uma vida para responder essas perguntas. No entanto, nenhum dos dois tinha esse tempo, por isso apenas seguiram seus caminhos, dando as costas um para o ouro.

Talvez se encontrassem de novo.

Talvez conseguissem ser felizes.

Talvez morressem neste mesmo instante.

Porque assim era o destino, um beco escuro e sem saída, uma sombra que jamais seria iluminada.

E, por mais que Hikaru já se achasse no limite, o destino ainda lhe guardava muitas surpresas.

_XxX_

Sons.

Ranger de madeira velha, passos, chamados.

Quem?

Seu corpo doía, sua alma sangrava.

As lágrimas ainda não haviam secado.

_Não estou pronto..._

Mesmo assim, havia alguém ali, esperando para feri-lo mais uma vez.

Tentou recuar, mas a parede se fez fria as suas costas. Tentou abrir os olhos porém, não conseguiu.

Tinha tanto medo.

Estava tão fraco.

Encolheu-se ainda mais, tentando se proteger.

Porque estava ali? Porque sofria desse jeito?

Passos.

_Vai me despedaçar de novo?_

A mente se perdia e se encontrava, flutuando vazia entre ilusão e realidade. Queria lembrar porque estava ali, o que o levara a isso, mas tudo a sua volta continuava a ser escuridão.

Chamado.

_Por favor, não..._

Toque.

_Não de novo..._

Chamado. Sussurro. Pedido.

-Não...

Toque. Toque. Toque.

-Não!

-Kaoru!

Piscou, os olhos ardendo com a fraca luz da lamparina. Aos poucos, os borrões começaram a entrar em foco, revelando uma pessoa a sua frente.

Alguém ruivo com olhos iguais aos seus.

Com lágrimas iguais as suas.

-Nii...san... – chamou com voz débil, a garganta arranhando de tão seca. Tossiu.

-Shh. Estou aqui. – Hikaru envolveu o rosto do irmão com as mãos, fazendo-o sair daquele canto escuro e frio, prendendo-o num abraço quente e protetor.

O caçula se aninhou no outro com desespero, agarrando qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance, cravando as unhas em tecido e pele. Dos ambarinos arregalados vertiam lágrimas silenciosas e sofridas.

-Estou aqui. – o mais velho repetiu, acariciando as costas nuas do gêmeo enquanto começava a se balançar lentamente, tentando embalá-lo. Mesmo assim os olhos de Kaoru não se fechavam, continuando o pranto sem sons.

Não, Kaoru não conseguia fechá-los.

Porque, quando tornasse a abri-los, poderia estar de volta naquela cama, coberto por lençóis manchados de sangue. Seu sangue.

Porque, se fosse um sonho, Hikaru iria desaparecer, desvanecendo-se como fumaça. A porta ia se abrir, Licht iria entrar e fazer tudo de novo, até pior.

Não, o mais novo não poderia arriscar.

Nada lhe sobraria de sanidade se o fizesse.

Por isso, quando seu irmão lhe perguntou se tinha condições de levantar e se vestir, Kaoru fez que sim, mas, sequer piscou.

Nem quando saíram do quarto com passos vacilantes e perdidos, para depois correrem quando o caminho se fez claro mais uma vez.

Nem quando driblaram o guarda noturno, saindo do terreno da escola, seguindo pela estrada de terra batida, que aos poucos era iluminada pelo sol.

Mesmo que cada passo o deixasse mais certo de que era real, mesmo que lágrimas não mais rolassem, ele não conseguia.

O medo não deixava.

No entanto, ele ainda era humano.

Por isso, por mais que a cidade já se tornasse visível, as pernas se recusaram a continuar, cedendo em meio a poeira e folhas secas. Os sentidos foram se apagando, um por um o privando do mundo exterior, condenando-o a uma escuridão vazia e incerta.

Os ambarinos finalmente se fecharam.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apertar ainda mais a mão de Hikaru...

_XxX_

Yo! Cá estou eu com mais um cap! \o/

Kaoru: vc gosta mesmo d mim, hein? ¬¬'

Yue: gostar é pouco, eu te A-DO-RO! ;D

Hikaru: imagina se ñ gostasse ¬¬'

Licht: nem fala, essa louca ta gostando até d mim n.n'

Verdade. Eu tentei deixar o Licht humano, mostrar o pq dele ser assim. Espero ter conseguido u.u'

Reviews! \o/

**Shuu-chan KC**

Quanto tempo! (sai correndo e abraça)

Bom, o q o loiro d nariz empinado tinha na cabeça acho q já deu pra ter uma idéia

Melhores explicações nos próximos caps hahuahuhahuahuah

E eu tenho amor no coração sim, só q o lado sádico ganha XD

Bjs & até a próxima!

-

Momento d histeria:

Comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnttteeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒÓ


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A:_

_-fala- / pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 11

A paisagem passava rápido pela janela do trem, revezando entre amontoados de árvores, pequenos demais para serem chamados de bosques, e os amplos pastos das fazendas.

Suspirou, apertando o braço ao redor do caçula, trazendo-o mais pra si. A verdade é que queria protegê-lo, trancá-lo numa redoma de cristal para que nada pudesse feri-lo outra vez, nem ele mesmo.

No entanto, sabia que estava além de suas forças e coração. O próprio Kaoru jamais aceitaria algo assim.

Seria cruel demais.

Mas, será que o caminho que seguiram até ali também não poderia ser chamado de cruel? Por quanto tempo mais teriam que pagar por um pecado que sequer queriam redimir?

_Nós não pedimos o perdão divino nem um lugar no céu. Eu ficaria feliz no inferno com você ao meu lado e tenho certeza que você diria o mesmo. Maldição! Nós não matamos ninguém! Não roubamos nem invejamos! Então porque temos que sofrer tanto?_

Tinham dado muita sorte. Não só o reencontro, a própria fuga fora praticamente um milagre. 

O que teriam feito, se Kaoru estivesse tão machucado que não conseguisse andar?

_Eu te arrastei até aqui mas, e se não tivesse conseguido? E se meus joelhos cedessem sob o peso de nós dois?_

Encarou os lábios cerrados e feridos. Sabia que essa era apenas uma mas marcas que maculavam a pele clara. Infelizmente, não era por isso que o mais novo chorava. Não, aquelas feridas jamais teriam tanto efeito sobre sua alma.

Seu amor estava quebrado.

_Não posso deixar que te machuquem de novo mas, e se nos pegarem? Serei forte o bastante para te proteger?_

Contornou os traços do rosto adormecido com a ponta dos dedos, temendo interromper o merecido descanso. Queria tanto beijá-lo, esquecendo o mundo no doce e excitante sabor daquele ser...

Mas, como fazer sem feri-lo ainda mais? Sem trazer a tona tudo que acontecera?

_E se eu não conseguir?_

Dor. Lágrimas. Medo.

_E se nos separarem de novo?_

Solidão. Amor. Ódio.

_E se... te matarem?_

Desespero.

Esperança dos fracos. Veneno dos que se julgam felizes. Destrói a sanidade com apenas um toque, estraçalhando-a até que nada mais reste além de decisões que jamais deveriam ser tomadas.

O que nos faz sobreviver.

Os dedos de Hikaru tremiam. Inconscientemente, deixou o rosto para roçar na garganta.

_Você...me perdoaria...Kaoru?_

A mão foi apertando, hesitante.

_Se fosse pra ficarmos juntos..._

As pálpebras cerradas tremeram, abrindo lentamente. Há tempos sentia o irmão ao seu lado porém, isso não impediu a felicidade de lhe invadir, quando viu com seus próprios olhos.

Infelizmente, tudo isso morreu ao reparar nos ambarinos frios e ausentes, bem como o toque firme em seu pescoço.

-Hikaru, o que foi? – indagou preocupado, o coração apertado trazendo de volta antigas sensações. Sensações que queria esquecer.

O mais velho piscou, como se acordando de um sonho. Sorriu-lhe como sempre e estalou um beijo em sua testa, murmurando um 'ohayou' no meio do caminho.

-O-ohayou... – Kaoru respondeu incerto. No entanto, achou melhor mudar de assunto – Para onde estamos indo?

-Para longe.

-Mas, Hi...

-Shhh... – voltou a mão para o rosto do caçula, dessa vez pousando os dedos nos lábios finos – Está tudo bem.

O trouxe mais para perto, aninhando-o contra si. Kaoru logo cedeu, aconchegando-se contra o pescoço que lhe era oferecido. Respirou fundo, relaxando de imediato ao sentir aquela doce essência, que sempre associara a proteção e amor. Fechou os olhos.

_Eu queria tanto acreditar em minhas próprias palavras...fingir que sei de tudo ao menos uma vez...mas eu não sei Kaoru, eu não sei..._

Percebeu que o mais novo adormeceu e sorriu. Todavia, ao invés de felicidade e alívio, esse sorriso só revelava uma tristeza infinita, incapaz de ser contida numa única alma.

Porque o mundo é cruel e desumano, mas a vida é frágil e tola...

_Você me perdoaria?_

_XxX_

_Eu já deveria esperar algo assim._

Os alunos caminhavam pelo corredor, enchendo-o de conversa e emoções. Saíam das salas, indo para outras mais, seguindo a rotina já tão conhecida.

Porém, um deles continuava parado, invisível ante a multidão.

_Se eu tivesse desistido antes, será que doeria menos?_

_-Você me decepcionou._

_Decepcionei a mim mesmo._

_-Esta não é mais a sua casa._

_Eu nunca tive uma._

Uma lágrima escorreu, riscando a face ainda vermelha pelo tapa, pingando no chão meticulosamente limpo.

A única coisa que deixaria para trás.

Será?

Sua existência não fizera a mínima diferença?

Queria acreditar que não, do contrário sofreria mais.

E isso nenhuma máscara no mundo poderia esconder ou suportar.

Suspirou, pegando as duas malas. Desfez-se da multidão, rumando para os jardins, passando pelas últimas flores primaveris, chegando a estrada velha e poeirenta. De lá para o vilarejo, as cidades, os países, o mundo!

Não tinha para onde ir, era verdade.

E talvez fosse por isso que as possibilidades eram infinitas.

-Adeus. – sussurrou docemente, fitando a silhueta que assombrava uma das janelas.

Depois, apenas seguiu em frente.

_XxX_

Bateu as mãos na mesa, fazendo-a tremer e ranger. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Precisava se acalmar.

Os gêmeos fugiram, mais ainda tinha um deles. Era nisso que precisava se concentrar.

Ainda tinha as peças certas.

Bastava planejar, armar a jogada como o mestre que era.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número, rangendo os dentes enquanto esperava.

-Alô?

-Venha até mim.

Os garotos haviam feito um movimento, agora era a vez dele.

E seria xeque-mate.

_XxX_

O sol e a lua se alternavam nos céus, seguindo o ciclo natural e eterno. Os ambarinos os observavam, incertos, sem saber o que fazer.

Haviam conseguido um quarto mofado numa pousada qualquer, numa cidadezinha a alguns quilômetros da igreja. O plano era dar um tempo para Kaoru descansar, enquanto esperavam a poeira baixar.

No entanto, será que era assim tão fácil?

A madre que os criara sempre os ensinara a dar valor ao dinheiro, e assim haviam feito. Por isso, mesmo sendo órfãos, agora tinham uma conta, com uma quantia razoável. No entanto, não se iludia achando que seria suficiente para uma fuga prolongada. Não era.

Mas, para onde poderiam ir?

Ninguém estenderia a mão, se não para separá-los e encarcerá-los. Ou pior.

Hikaru suspirou, fechando a fresta que abrira na pesada cortina, isolando-se do mundo, num hábito recém adquirido. O som da porta abrindo avisou que Kaoru saíra do banho. Preocupado, o mais velho se virou para encará-lo.

Se arrependimento matasse...

O caçula tinha uma toalha branco-encardida na cintura...e só! Praticamente tudo estava à mostra! As pernas bem torneadas, com coxas roliças; os 

braços longos e ligeiramente definidos, o tórax esbelto, a cintura fina, tudo isso iluminado por pequenas gotas d'água que escorriam lentamente, acariciando a pele de pêssego. Os fios ruivos ainda úmidos, a expressão de frescor e prazer, os lábios brilhando...pedindo...

-O banheiro está...

A porta batendo o fez pular de susto. Antes mesmo que pudesse completar a frase, Hikaru havia deixado o quarto. Não demorou muito e logo o som do chuveiro se fez ouvir.

Kaoru baixou o olhar, encobrindo os ambarinos com a franja, ainda que ninguém estivesse ao seu lado para vê-los. Magoado, caminhou até o espelho de corpo inteiro no canto do quarto. Era o objeto mais 'luxuoso' dali, mesmo que para o mais novo devesse ser quebrado e esquecido.

Como ele.

Ergueu a mão, tocando o próprio reflexo. Os hematomas sumiam mais a cada dia, porém não parecia rápido o suficiente.

-Você tem nojo de mim...Hikaru?

O som da água caindo continuava a ecoar...

_XxX_

_Não acredito que fiz isso._

Gotas frias fustigavam seu corpo, tentando inutilmente acalmá-lo.

_Deus! Eu praticamente o comi com os olhos!_

Os joelhos cederam, deixando-o cair de quatro no apertado box. Sentiu os tremores começarem a tomar conta, como ondas de um mar escuro, beliscando e repuxando a pele.

Seria só a água?

_Seja um irmão, pelo menos até ele se recuperar. Seja __só__ um irmão!_

Contudo, não importava o quanto repetisse pra si mesmo, tal desejo sempre o possuiria, reduzindo seu controle a cinzas, as quais tentava tolamente se agarrar.

Por quanto tempo mais poderia resistir?

_Não posso fazer isso com ele. Não posso repetir o que eles fizeram._

Kaoru estava ferido, inseguro e frágil. Tinha pesadelos e cicatrizes. Algumas, temia, jamais iriam desaparecer.

Ainda ficava perdido com outras pessoas, ainda apertava forte sua mão quando um homem se aproximava.

Ainda não piscava ao encará-lo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Kaoru realmente se portava como o caçula, alguém que precisava de apoio e proteção, que não conseguiria viver por si próprio.

Infelizmente, Hikaru não estava acostumado a ser o mais velho, muito menos a se responsabilizar por ambos. Sabia que jamais conseguiria prever tantas possibilidades e conseqüências quanto o irmão.

Não, o primogênito sempre fora o que procurava encrenca. O que bolava armadilhas para os padres mais chatos, o que roubava doces da cozinha e soltava gatos pretos no confessionário.

Porém, só fazia isso porque tinha Kaoru as suas costas, planejando e estudando, explorando cada brecha em busca do plano perfeito.

_-Eles nunca mais vão nos pegar._

As palavras ecoaram numa nostalgia triste. O mais novo havia jurado, na única vez que foram pegos. Jurara e cumprira.

Só que isso não ajudava Hikaru em nada.

_Eu tomei as decisões certas?_

A dúvida o envenenava a cada dia, minando sua tão precária confiança. Joseph deveria estar procurando por eles, era só questão de tempo até que todas as esperanças caíssem por terra.

E não poderia fazer nada para impedir.

Lágrimas começaram a escapar, dissolvendo-se na água. Vinha tentando se fazer de forte, ser o porto seguro que seu irmão tanto precisava mas, como poderia? Era sempre Kaoru que consolava!

_Será que um dia conseguirei ficar ao seu lado como sempre ficaste do meu?_

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, voltando a trancar tudo aquilo dentro de si, levantando apenas quando teve certeza de que não desmoronaria novamente.

Girou a torneira, fechando o chuveiro. Saiu do box e se enrolou na toalha, do mesmo modo que seu gêmeo fizera minutos antes.

Por fim, abriu a porta com dedos dormentes e arroxeados.

-Não precisa ficar perto de mim se não quiser.

_XxX_

Ok, alguém aí acha que o Hikaru fez mais alguma coisa naquele banheiro?

Hikaru: Ò/Ó

Kaoru: como assim? (carinha inocente)

Yue: ...

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: ...

Corvo: Arrow, Arrow...

Kaoru: Hikaru seu pervo! Ò/Ó

Yue: custou, hein ¬¬'

Reviews! \o/

**Shuu-chan KC**

Se tudo isso é amor, tenho pena dos coitados q tem o seu ódio o.o

E sim, o Kaoru só se ferra

Mas o Hikaru tá começando a sofrer

Me aguarde! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuah XD

**Karol Uchiha**

Sim, ñ foram só os gêmeos q tiveram um passado triste! O Licht também teve a sua cota d cicatrizes

E Hikaru impulsivo é o q há!

Mesmo pq, se deixar c/ o Kaoru, ele pensa muito e ñ age nunca ¬¬'

**Larissa**

BEM VINDA!! (yue, kaoru e hikaru jogando confetes)

Obrigada pelos elogios .

Mas ñ esquenta c/ o q escrever ñ, eu também sempre me enrolava c/ reviews

Hikaru e Kaoru: 'enrolava'? ¬¬' ¬¬'

Yue: ok, ainda me enrolo u.u''

No próximo cap...

As cartas são postas na mesa. Uma decisão será tomada.

E alguém irá morrer...


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A:_

_-fala- / pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 12

_Para um demônio, lágrimas representam a pureza..._

_Para um anjo, são sentimentos que jamais deveriam existir..._

-O-o que?

-Não precisa ficar perto de mim se não quiser.

Hikaru piscou sem entender, uma das mãos ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, enquanto a outra mantinha a toalha firmemente presa a sua cintura.

-Do que está falando? – indagou, tentando ao máximo manter a voz firme. Seu estômago pareceu dar uma cambalhota, antes de afundar alguns bons centímetros.

No entanto Kaoru, que estava sentado na ponta da cama de costas pra si, não se moveu, nem mesmo para um mísero olhar.

-Vai dizer que não sabe? – as palavras eras ríspidas, como que para disfarçar as lágrimas que rolavam sem controle, não por fora, onde qualquer um poderia ver, mas por dentro, onde ninguém conseguiria curar.

Talvez nem o suposto anjo.

O mais velho avançou vacilante, ainda sob o efeito da água gelada. Percebeu que o gêmeo ficava ainda mais tenso, retesando os músculos conforme se aproximava, e desejou com todas as forças poder abraçá-lo naquele momento.

Porém, o caçula continuava impassível e inalcançável, perdido no limiar entre mágoa e raiva.

-Kaoru.

-Não o culpo se tiver nojo de mim.

-Não. Eu só...

-Não quero que fique comigo por obrigação! – explodiu, finalmente encarando o irmão nos olhos – Acha que não percebo o quanto se controla? Que não senti seu afastamento?

-Não é isso, Kaoru! Eu só...

-Só o que? O que você escondeu de mim?

Âmbar contra âmbar. Cada um com seus fantasmas e conflitos mas essencialmente iguais.

Porque sempre foram assim.

Dois corpos. Uma alma.

Um amor.

Não importava que outros tentassem mudar isso, todos estavam fadados ao fracasso. Todos.

Ninguém os separaria.

Mesmo assim...

-Eu não posso. Não agora. – trouxe o mais novo mais pra perto, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado, passando a sussurrar em seu ouvido – Não quero fazê-lo lembrar. Não quero que pense que é igual.

Kaoru estremeceu. A tristeza do outro ecoava em si, tão forte que se perguntou se não era a sua própria. Contudo, por mais angustiante que fosse, por mais que os braços que lhe confortavam estivessem frios, a preocupação e o amor eram tão gostosos e sinceros que não pode evitar sorrir.

-Baka. Você jamais seria como eles. – e estalou um beijo na bochecha do Hikaru.

Foi mais que o suficiente para desfazer aquele clima pesado e sombrio. Os olhares se renovaram, brilhando pela primeira vez em dias, esperançosos como nunca estiveram.

Os lábios se procuraram, carinhosos e saudosos, enquanto a frágil barreira auto-imposta ruía e a última lágrima terminava de rolar.

_XxX_

-Encontramos! – anunciou o padre de traços orientais, entrando no escritório num rompante.

-Prepare o carro.

Nas sombras, um sorriso desumano brilhou.

_XxX_

Suspiraram satisfeitos, como dois gatos pegando sol pela manhã. Haviam concordado que não era a hora, nem o momento para possuírem um ao outro, porém isso não impedira de passar o resto da tarde como dois apaixonados, trocando beijos e carinhos.

Assistiram o pôr-do-sol abraçados, encostados contra a cabeceira da cama.

-Hikaru?

-Hun? – o caçula sorriu ante o grunhido preguiçoso, aconchegando-se mais.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Pode. – _Que sensação é essa?_

Kaoru sorria, as feições relaxadas como o resto do corpo. Era um bom momento para eles, não era? Tinham o direito de namorar um pouco, certo?

Então, por que o mais velho sentia que alguma coisa estava errada?

-Eu... – o mais novo retomou, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Ou talvez Hikaru apenas estivesse desligado demais. – Eu não quero ir primeiro.

-... – boca aberta, sobrancelhas franzidas. Enfim, tudo no rosto do primogênito parecia mostrar confusão.

Vendo que não se fez entender, Kaoru apenas encarou o gêmeo, olhos nos olhos. O sorriso inocente se tornou pequeno e indecifrável.

-Eu sei o que tem pensado.

Estremeceu, a cor fugindo de seu rosto. Seria possível?

_Sou tão previsível assim? Ou é a nossa ligação que nunca esteve tão forte? O que você vai fazer agora que sabe que eu pensei...pensei em te..._

-Eu não me importo.

-Não minta! – Hikaru finalmente explodiu, afastando-se do toque como se fosse queimado.

-Não estou mentindo. – Kaoru mantinha o tom calmo. A verdade é que não via nenhum problema.

-Claro que está! Tem que estar! – as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, enquanto o desespero lhe abraçava mais uma vez. _Porque estou chorando? Kisama! Eu disse que seria forte. Eu jurei te proteger! Então porque todo esse remorso? Porque tanta culpa?_

-Hikaru.

_Pare..._

-Hikaru, está tudo bem.

_Não, não está! Nunca vai estar..._

Dedos longos e quentes passaram por seu braço, envolvendo sua mão com carinho. O ar frio passou por elas, tornando real o movimento visto pelos ambarinos turvos.

_Porque você tem sempre que me entender?_

Os dedos finos foram substituídos por algo mais grosso e pulsante.

_Me magoe...por favor..Kaoru...me magoe..._ – e mais uma vez aquela cena, cruel impasse entre razão e loucura. No entanto, dessa vez o caçula estava acordado, lhe brindando com o olhar mais sereno que já vira.

-Isso é seu. – ele disse, sua voz vibrando na mais pura paz, tentando acalmar seu querido nii-san – Eu não me importo de morrer pelas suas mãos.

-Não diga isso. – uma última lágrima rolou e Kaoru se apressou em enxugá-la. Espalmou a mão naquele rosto ainda úmido, tão igual ao seu próprio, sorrindo ao ver Hikaru inclinar a cabeça e suspirar.

Sabia que aquela decisão havia sido muito dura, que tudo até ali fora cruel demais...

Porém, não conseguia evitar se sentir feliz, até orgulhoso. Por mais que houvessem conseqüências, ninguém poderia separá-los depois disso.

-Um pecado a mais não vai fazer diferença. Só me prometa... – e deslizou a mão do rosto até o pescoço do mais velho, igualando as posições como espelho e reflexo - ...que irá junto comigo, não depois.

-Tudo bem. – cedeu Hikaru, mesmo que no fundo não gostasse da idéia do gêmeo banhado em seu sangue – Mas só em último caso.

-Último caso. – Kaoru repetiu em acordo. Se aproximou e roubou um selinho estalado.

A sanidade sucumbia pouco a pouco, sufocada pelo frio desespero. Não havia mais certo ou errado, moral e imoral. Não. Àquelas crianças só restava o amor, descontrolado e frágil que as levara até ali.

Seria o suficiente?

_XxX_

Passos ecoavam no corredor mal cuidado, calmos porém firmes, friamente calculados como todo o resto. O rosário vibrava timidamente, reconhecendo a presença escondida no último quarto do mofado corredor.

Sorriu, finalmente chegando ao seu alvo. Fez um sinal para o homem que o acompanhava e este tirou das vestes uma folha de papel com um intrincado desenho. Encostou-a na porta e ela lá ficou, grudada como se fosse um adesivo.

_Desculpe._ – pediu Lee, encarando o selo com profundo pesar. Agora, ninguém ouviria os gêmeos.

Não havia mais volta.

O rosário foi balançado. Do quarto, um gemido foi ouvido, seguido por um chamado assustado.

As esmeraldas sombrias brilharam...

Joseph abriu a porta.

_XxX_

A raiva explodiu nos ambarinos quando os irmãos reconheceram o bispo. Eles estavam abraçados na cama, Kaoru lutando bravamente contra a dor que o consumia.

-Me parece apropriado para um demônio. – comentou Joseph, caminhando pelo quarto distraidamente.

-Nós não vamos voltar. – declarou Hikaru. O ódio era tanto que encobria por completo a sua voz.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, por favor entendam. – pediu Lee, tentando remediar a situação, finalmente se fazendo notar pelos ruivos. – É para o bem de todos. As pessoas precisam do anjo.

-Vocês e seus preciosos humanos! Abram os olhos! A humanidade foi condenada há muito tempo!

-Hikaru... – o sussurro assustado do caçula passou desapercebido, se perdendo em meio ao sufocante ambiente. Infelizmente, o que o provocara não era tão frágil ou efêmero.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._ – porém, já sabia que não adiantaria pedir, rezar ou implorar. Não, nada apagaria o sangue que maculava os ambarinos do mais velho.

-Você realmente acha isso? Essa criatura em seus braços vale mais que nós? – o tom de Joseph era frio, no entanto seu auto-controle oscilava perigosamente. Era um bispo, além do respeitável diretor de uma das melhores escolas católicas do estado. Seu sangue era nobre e puro! Não poderia ser comparado com aquele filho do diabo incestuoso!

-Vale mais que Deus. – afirmou convicto, renovando o abraço. Um sorriso de puro escárnio brincou em sua face.

Joseph sorriu, colérico. O rosário ecoou mais alto do que nunca.

-AHH! – Kaoru gritou, desesperado em se livrar da dor. Contudo o fôlego logo acabou, incapaz de lhe dar o mais frágil dos descansos. A consciência vacilou perigosamente, o corpo amoleceu e o mundo saiu de foco.

-Kaoru! – o mais novo bem que tentou erguer a cabeça, mas as forças acabaram, deixando-o escorado no mais velho, fraco e inútil

-Nii...- - foi tudo que saiu dos lábios cerrados.

No entanto, dessa vez Hikaru ouviu.

-Maldito! – urrou, os punhos cerrados prontos para serem manchados de sangue. Jogou o corpo pra frente, já preparado para atacar, quando sentiu algo pesado e frio embaraçado a si.

_Mas o que..._ – as correntes balançavam como se movidas pelo vento. De alguma forma inexplicável, pareciam sair do rosário e envolver o caçula, cravando seus espinhos na pele de alabastro, banhando-a em sangue.

-Vejo que percebeu. – recomeçou o bispo, sem saber que já se encontrava na beira do abismo. Moveu o rosário mais uma vez, arrancando um débil gemido de sua vítima.

-Solte-o. – exigiu, o que sobrara dos ambarinos sendo totalmente consumido pelo vermelho.

Lee, que até então tentara se aproximar sem ser notado, recuou vacilante, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

_Deus, o que nós fizemos?_ – indagou desesperado, fazendo o sinal da cruz no peito.

Uma aura negra envolvia Hikaru.

-Impossível... – sussurrou Joseph, o olhar finalmente recaindo sobre Kaoru, vendo o fraco e oscilante azul que tentava brilhar em sua íris – Meus planos são perfeitos! Eu nunca erro!

-Erra sim. – sibilou o primogênito, avançando lentamente, tão cego que sequer notou o corpo do irmão deslizar, tombando inerte nos lençóis da cama como um trapo sem vida. – E dessa vez não haverá perdão.

Dor.

Um grito.

Luz...

Escuridão...

_XxX_

Kaoru: será q dá pra não me ferir, pelo menos em um capítulo? ¬¬'

Yue: vc ñ sofreu no primeiro u.u

Hikaru e Kaoru: nós ñ aparecemos no primeiro ¬¬' ¬¬'

Enfim... (chutando os gêmeos para fora do quarto delicadamente)

A chapa esquentou d vez. Façam suas apostas.

É agora, ou vai ou racha!

Reviews! \o/

**Karol Uchiha**

Hauhauhauhuahuah XD

Eu disse que o Hikaru ia ter a sua cota, ñ disse?

Q bom q vc também pensou em 'algo +' no banheiro, tava me sentindo uma perva pela idéia.

E a parte do arrependimento, bem...o Hikaru vinha tentando se segurar e ver o irmão quase nu desfilando na sua frente ñ é bem o q se pode chamar de incentivo. Fazer o q? Ñ resisti XD

**Shuu-chan KC**

Pois é, tudo tem seu lado bom!

Kaoru e Hikaru: LADO BOM?! ÒÓ ÒÓ

Yue: er...menos pior? n.n'''

Bjs!

**Larissa**

É, acho q acabei d estragar a sua felicidade n.n

Mas ñ é q discutir a relação serviu pra alguma coisa?

E eu também fiquei rindo sozinha, pensando mil e uma bobagens

Fala sério! Depois d dar tanta bola fora c/ o Kaoru, eu precisava dar um jeito d zoar o Hikaru. XD

_Próximo e último cap_

_Anjo e demônio finalmente dão o ar da graça_

_As últimas explicações são dadas_

_E um casal apaixonado diz adeus..._


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A:_

_-fala- / pensamento_

_XxX – passagem de tempo/ mudança do ponto de vista_

_-_

_Broken Wings_

Capítulo 13

Abriu os olhos com esforço. Percebeu que estava no chão e tentou se sentar. A cabeça doía, parecendo cheia de hélio, os olhos custavam a focar.

Porém, nem quando tudo ficou nítido, pode se impedir de piscar.

-Devia ter me deixado terminar. – reclamou um ser belo e imponente mas de ar rebelde. Possuía olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros com mechas ruivas, cujo tom variava, ficando mais escuras nas pontas. Protegendo seu corpo, destacando ainda mais a pele alva, uma armadura negra com um rubi rachado na altura do peito. Fechando o conjunto, belas asas negras.

-Ele vai sofrer mais se sobreviver. – rebateu a outra figura, abaixada perto do chão, perto do que um dia fora o corpo do bispo. Eram muito parecidos porém, se o primeiro reluzia em negro e vermelho, este brilhava em branco e azul, fugindo a regra apenas a armadura dourada, onde jazia uma safira igualmente rachada.

-Desse jeito não me divirto. – insistiu o ser de negro, olhando com desdém para o outro, cuja mão brilhava no peito de Joseph.

_O demônio e o anjo? Mas como? Não era pra nós sermos eles?_ – a mente de Hikaru girava enquanto ele lutava para mover seu corpo, tentando escalar a cama próxima a si. Criaturas celestes ou não, era melhor ir embora bem de mansinho, antes que algo mais resolvesse acontecer.

-Kaoru, você está bem? – sussurrou, ainda prestando atenção nos seres alados, se recusando a perder qualquer movimento.

Foi quando sentiu um arrepio, tão forte que o fez arquear e ofegar, tornando a ajoelhar no chão. Seu coração parou de bater, congelando e explodindo, rasgando seu ser como nada nem ninguém fora capaz de fazer.

-Kaoru? – sua voz agora era trêmula e embargada. Lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Voltou a subir na cama, completamente esquecido das criaturas e do mundo.

Em seu íntimo, um elo se quebrava.

O mais importante e vital deles.

O corpo delicado estava jogado na cama, imóvel como uma boneca de porcelana despedaçada. Sangue o cobria, maculando por completo a pele macia, emoldurando os ambarinos semicerrados e vidrados. Os lábios arroxeados e partidos pareciam ter congelado no meio de seu nome, condenando o resto do chamado à silenciosa eternidade. Pedaços das correntes que tanto o torturaram jaziam ao seu redor, acompanhadas por penas brancas como a própria luz, ambas manchadas de sangue na mais cruel das mortalhas.

_Não..._ – sentou na cama, esticando uma mão acanhada e hesitante, tocando o rosto igual ao seu.

Frio.

_Por favor..._ – deslizou para o ombro, sacudindo de leve. O sangue encharcava seus dedos mas tinha que ser delicado. Kaoru detestava acordar no susto...

Nada.

_Não agora..._– sacudiu com mais força, usando ambas as mãos. O cheiro de sangue parecia cada vez mais forte, tomando seus pulmões e anestesiando seus sentidos. Mas Kaoru tinha que acordar! Ele tinha!

_Você me fez prometer..._ - algo lhe subiu pela garganta, ganhando o ar. Contudo, no ápice da sua dor, Hikaru foi incapaz de identificar, ou mesmo ouvir a própria voz. Não.

Tudo que ele sabia era que estava abraçado a Kaoru, tentando aquecê-lo, limpando o sangue com suas lágrimas. Envolvia-o como se ambos 

dependessem disso, como se pudesse guardar o caçula dentro de si, protegendo-o até mesmo da morte.

-Você disse que não queria ir primeiro! – repetia de novo e de novo, até que o pranto se fez incontrolável, partindo as palavras, deixando-as embaralhadas e abafadas.

Foi quando um toque em seu ombro o trouxe de volta. Um contato forte, suave e quente, tão conhecido que destruiu o pouco que julgava verdadeiro, fazendo o ruivo levantar o rosto sujo do sangue do irmão e encarar o mundo uma última vez.

Viu olhos azuis o encarando, diferentes e iguais ao mesmo tempo.

-...- abriu a boca mas as palavras morreram. Logo os soluços também se foram, deixando apenas as silenciosas lágrimas.

A criatura sorriu, esticou a mão e tocou o peito inerte. Um pequeno brilho dourado a envolveu, espalhando-se para o corpo ensangüentado, esquentando-o pouco a pouco.

-Tem que aprender a se controlar. – disse o ser de asas negras, que somente agora notara estar sentado na ponta da cama.

-Hn. Aquela raiva também era sua. – rebateu, a névoa em sua mente se dissipando, permitindo que encaixasse alguns fatos.

-Mas eu sabia que meu anjo estava bem. O seu morreu e nem percebestes. – alfinetou, um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Os ambarinos se arregalaram.

-Então ele é mesmo...

-Não do jeito que imaginas. Ele é a pessoa que nasceu só pra você.

-Mas... - o ruivo começou, sem entender.

_Hikaru..._

Voltou sua atenção para o gêmeo, o chamado ainda ecoando em sua mente. Era real?

As pálpebras tremeram e se abriram lentamente. O sangue secou e trincou, descascando, revelando uma pele clara e íntegra. Os lábios voltaram a ser rosados, voltaram a chamar...

-Hikaru... – Kaoru sorriu fraco mas extremamente feliz por estar nos braços de quem tanto amava. Por mais que não conseguisse entender o que acontecera, seu coração sabia que tudo daria certo a partir de agora.

Entretanto, também havia uma estranha leveza. Um vazio que parecia errado.

_O que está faltando? _– o caçula se indagava, sem saber ao certo o porquê. Porém, bastou notar as figuras aladas para a mente ágil começar a trabalhar.

-Kaoru? – o primogênito chamou, um tanto preocupado com o jeito aéreo do irmão.

-Então eram vocês. – disse por fim, a voz carregada de incomum indiferença – O anjo e o demônio.

As criaturas assentiram lentamente.

Hikaru estremeceu, os pelos de sua nuca arrepiando um por um. Era como ter ódio e compaixão brigando em seu interior, as ondas de choque prontas para colidir, com ele no meio delas.

Piscou, confuso e ferido. Aquela situação o sufocava, tornando-o incapaz de decidir.

_De onde vem tudo isso? Eu deveria estar preocupado com Kaoru. Eu quase o perdi...Kaoru..._ – sua mente pareceu estalar, mostrando o óbvio de forma dolorosa. Hikaru encarou o caçula, cujos ambarinos pareciam magoados e frios.

_Esse conflito é seu, não é?_ – procurou a mão do outro, enlaçando os dedos, tentando lembrar o irmão que não estava sozinho.

Porém, o mais novo não pareceu perceber.

O silêncio pesou como uma mortalha, sendo quebrado apenas pelo leve farfalhar das asas negras. O demônio se levantara, caminhando a passos sem som, se colocando atrás do anjo.

Num reflexo, Hikaru puxou o gêmeo mais pra si.

No entanto, nenhum dos protegidos se deu ao trabalho de notar, continuando a complexa batalha no íntimo de suas almas. Quem cederia primeiro? Ódio ou orgulho?

-Desista Nearan. – disse o ser de negro com ar de enfado – Eles merecem uma explicação.

O contato visual foi quebrado. Anjo e humano olharam cada um para um lado, como se tudo não passasse de uma tola birra infantil.

Houve mais alguns minutos de vazio antes que algum deles resolvesse falar outra vez.

-Não é o que está pensando. – comentou o ser de luz, olhando de esguela para os irmãos.

-E o que é então? – Kaoru rebateu, a indiferença mais amena. Hikaru sorriu, a compaixão estava ganhando.

-O primeiro beijo nos devolveu a consciência, o amor de vocês nos libertou. – explicou a bela criatura de asas brancas. Suas palavras eram sérias, solenes, desfazendo o que sobrara do ódio.

-Então esse sentimento... – balbuciou o mais velho, a atenção tão focada no raciocínio que sequer percebeu que falara em voz alta.

-É totalmente de vocês, não interferimos em nada.

-Eu precisava me certificar. – justificou o caçula, embora fosse notável seu embaraço. Porém, logo desviou o olhar para o gêmeo, revelando a culpa em seus ambarinos.

E Hikaru sabia exatamente o motivo.

_Não precisa se desculpar._ – assegurou-lhe.

_Mas eu..._

_Foi para o nosso bem, de nós dois. Não estou chateado._

-Nii-san...

Os lábios se procuraram e se encontraram, iniciando um beijo lento e necessitado. O abraço foi renovado. As línguas se enroscaram e batalharam, quentes e provocativas, numa dança saudosa e sensual.

O demônio sorriu matreiro, abraçando o anjo por trás. Este, percebendo as intenções nada castas retribuiu o sorriso, virando-se um pouco, dando livre acesso.

Logo, os dois casais estavam perdidos, flutuando entre as nuvens de um céu só deles.

Infelizmente, junto com o fim também chega a hora de dizer adeus.

O anjo foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato. Apesar dos problemas e das personalidades diferentes, havia gostado daquele que lhe abrigara. E, embora preferisse arrancar as próprias asas a admitir, queria se despedir direito.

Tal desejo ecoou em Kaoru, fazendo-o se separar também. Logo, os quatro se encararam, todos meio corados e ofegantes.

-Vocês vão partir. – disseram os gêmeos, as vozes soando como uma única.

-Nosso tempo neste mundo acabou. – confessou o demônio, pela primeira vez se mostrando como o amante que era – Vocês reviveram nosso amor mas é só questão de tempo para que ele morra outra vez.

-Leon. – o ser de asas brancas envolveu seu amante, descansando a cabeça em seu peito metálico.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer para ajudar? – Hikaru perguntou, lutando para manter a voz firme.

-Mesmo que houvesse, não pediríamos. – continuou a criatura de negro, também envolvendo seu companheiro, deixando uma das mãos vagar pelos fios brancos.

-Mas... – começou Kaoru, todavia o anjo o interrompeu.

-Ao menos desta vez morreremos com lembranças e amor. – sentenciou enquanto fechava os olhos, apertando o abraço uma última vez.

Os gêmeos se calaram. Estava além de seu alcance fazer algo.

Nos primeiros raios de sol, os dois amantes celestes se foram.

_XxX_

Hikaru: êêê, até que enfim! ¬¬'

Kaoru: acabou? Finalmente acabou? o.o

Yue: u.u

Kaoru: aiai, que sorriso é esse? Òó

Yue: bem, é que...

Hikaru e Kaoru: é que...

Yue: ...tem epílogo u.u

Kaoru e Hikaru: NANI?! ÒÓ ÒÓ

_XxX_

Epílogo

Os dias foram passando, caindo como folhas secas do outono, acumulando-se devagar sem que ninguém realmente se desse conta. Logo, seis meses havia se passado.

Os gêmeos haviam deixado a pousada e voltado a viajar, rumando para o norte até a capital. Padre Lee, que sortudamente desmaiara durante o 'incidente', arrumara um apartamento com um velho amigo. E era lá que os irmãos se encontravam agora.

Todos os rastros foram cuidadosamente apagados. No início o medo era tão forte que mal saíam, a imagem do bispo os assombrando como uma sombra. Todavia, com o passar dos dias, esse fantasma foi desaparecendo, desfazendo-se em fumaça para nunca mais voltar.

Joseph tinha desistido, ainda que contra todas as possibilidades. Algo havia se quebrado dentro das sombrias esmeraldas, algo tão importante que fizera todo o resto trincar e desabar.

Não, Joseph não era mais uma ameaça.

E, por mais difícil que fosse acreditar, o tempo fizera seu trabalho, embaçando a dor e as lágrimas, soterrando-as em lembranças novas e felizes.

Nunca esqueceriam por completo porém, ao menos podiam atenuar, concentrando-se no futuro. Seguiriam em frente, de mãos dadas, sendo o anjo e o demônio um do outro. Que as pessoas julgassem como quisessem, e agüentassem as conseqüências depois.

Não seriam separados de novo.

Era uma certeza, tão real quanto o próprio bater dos corações. Inegável. Imutável. Assim como um novo dia viria sempre depois, seguido por outro e outro, até que os ambarinos não mais pudessem distingui-los e finalmente se fechassem para o mundo, no merecido descanso que todos hão de receber.

Mas a saudade é um sentimento estranho, por vezes impossível de ser escondido...

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – sussurrou brincalhão, abraçando o gêmeo por trás.

Hikaru sorriu, puxando o mais novo, unindo os lábios num beijo carinhoso e sem cobranças. Não se importava se todos os vissem na varanda. Com o caçula em seus braços nada lhe atingiria.

Kaoru gemeu, totalmente entregue. Derretia-se, a mente nublada por carinho e prazer, apoiando-se nos ombros do primogênito pra não cair. Quando terminaram, corados mas cúmplices, aninhou-se no peito do mais velho.

_Sério, no que está pensando?_ – podia não chorar mais lágrimas de sangue, mas a telepatia ainda funcionava muito bem. E percebia, pelo forte elo que os unia, algo confuso como uma saudade que não deveria existir, dividida entre indiferença e ressentimento.

-O que você acha que aconteceu com Joseph? – falou franco, suspirando cansado. Não conseguia entender a desistência do bispo. Não que estivesse reclamando, simplesmente não conseguia compreender.

Em seus braços, Kaoru ficou tenso.

Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram, deixando Hikaru indeciso entre o arrependimento de ter perguntado e a infinidade de sentimentos que ecoavam no caçula um após o outro, em ondas caóticas e desordenadas.

-Porque se importa? – a tempestade em seu íntimo cedeu, deixando que a pergunta ecoasse. Aparentemente, fora a indiferença que ganhara a quase insana disputa.

-Só curiosidade.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram onde palavras foram escolhidas e descartadas e frases foram feitas e refeitas.

-Nós o ferimos...não, talvez ele mesmo tenha se ferido há muito tempo, mas só percebeu depois. – o caçula não tinha nada que provasse a sua conclusão, no entanto era isso que sentia.

-Lee disse que ele partiu, só que ninguém sabe porque.

-Hn. Não me diga que não percebeu. – zombou Kaoru, um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Encarava o amado como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-O quê? – bufou irritado. O que seu irmão sabia e não lhe contara?

-Ele está procurando por seu próprio anjo. – a implicância e indiferença sumiram, deixando apenas a verdadeira essência das palavras. – Sua luz.

Antes que Hikaru pudesse contra-argumentar, sua boca foi tomada num beijo avassalador, que varreu qualquer coisa que não a sensação de sair do chão enquanto o resto virava de cabeça pra baixo.

Explosão. Sim, explosão.

Explosão de corações, almas e amor. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem um só.

E eram.

A chuva começou a cair, banhando os dois corpos, apagando as cores e os sons da cidade até que só restassem os dois. Para os amantes, o resto era só névoa e gotas. O próprio mundo não passava de fumaça e espelhos.

Porém, enquanto os dedos estivessem entrelaçados, não iriam se preocupar ou se importar.

Dariam cada segundo ao outro. Cada respirar, cada batida do coração.

Viveriam desse amor e entrega por toda a pequena eternidade que lhes fosse concebida.

Não temiam a morte ou Deus. Quando o momento chegasse, teriam lembranças, teriam amor.

Estariam de mãos dadas.

Nada mais importava.

_XxX_

O pranto dos céus castigava os passantes que corriam, atrapalhados com guarda-chuvas e poças, fazendo o possível para não se molharem.

Nessa massa confusa e disforme, um homem caminhava incógnito, as gotas fustigando o casaco surrado, dobrando ainda mais os ombros cansados.

No entanto, ainda que o céu desabasse sobre sua cabeça, tal homem não ousava tirar seus olhos do chão. Não, jamais miraria algo que não pudesse alcançar, jamais esticaria a mão outra vez.

Ainda assim, se lhe fosse dado mais uma chance...

Tudo que o prendia a aquele mundo era um rosto e um pedido de desculpas. Sabia que não era digno de olhá-lo nos olhos de novo, que o salvara apenas para melhorar a própria imagem e depois o jogara nas sombras, negando-lhe até a lembrança.

Pedira coisas terríveis. Magoara e corrompera. Agora, temia sua reação mais que tudo.

A criança se fora...

Mas, que tipo de homem a substituíra?

Quem estaria por trás daqueles olhos tão controlados?

Precisava descobrir.

Seu último vínculo, primeiro elo da corrente...

Só que falar é muito fácil. Agora, depois de meio ano de procura, cansado e perdido, sem a mais irrelevante das pistas, a esperança finalmente ameaçava se apagar.

Como continuar? Como seguir, passo após passo, pé ante pé, até encontrar?

O mundo só é pequeno se você o fizer assim.

Como encontrar alguém que não quer ser encontrado?

As pernas fraquejaram e cederam, abandonando-o de joelhos no meio da calçada.

Ninguém se importava.

Ninguém deveria.

Porém, mesmo num mundo frio e decadente, milagres podem acontecer.

Ainda que não se acredite, eles estão lá, felizes acasos do destino. É só prestar atenção.

A chuva já não lhe feria. Não estava mais sozinho.

Alguém lhe estendera a mão.

Alguém com olhos azul-dourados.

Sorriu.

E o destino jogou os dados mais uma vez...

_XxX_

Ok, agora é sério, acabou.

Kaoru e Hikaru: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ \o/

Yue:exagerados! ¬¬'

Bom, obrigado a todos q leram e comentaram até aqui. Sem o incentivo d vcs essa fic continuaria perdida na minha escrivaninha, e nunca seria postada.

E agradecimentos super especiais, com direito a confete e abraços d urso, a: **Karol Uchiha, Shuu-chan KC, Larissa, sabaku no lili-chan, Babi-chan **(espero q algum dia vc chegue no fim da fic, nee-chan ¬¬') & **Va-chan Foxy** (tb to te esperando, nessa).

Hikaru e Kaoru: nani? Vcs incentivam essa louca? o.o o.o

Yue: sim, e vão me ajudar a pagar um psicólogo pro Kaoru. u.u

Brincando XD

Ele é + fofo traumatizado. n.n

Reviews! \o/

**Karol Uchiha**

Poxa, eu começo e termino a fic, e vc ñ larga do meu pé! XD

Adorei seus comentários e elogios!

Hikaru teve a chance d mostrar seu 'lado dark' e salvar o dia /o/

Agora é só curtir, grudadinho no Kaoru.

Bjs!

-

E é isso gente.

Ainda dá tempo d mandar review, ok? ;)

Bjs & Até a próxima! \o/

Yue.


End file.
